Unexpected
by Spock Prime
Summary: When the Winchesters finally get the chance to kill the yellow eyed demon, everything goes wrong. Yellow eyes has cast a spell on one of the boys and it ends up with terrible consequences for Dean and this is just the beginning...WARNINGS for: Mpreg and Graphic birth. This is not a Wincest or a Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know this is my first ever story. Please give me a chance and give me some reviews with your thoughts on it! This fic takes place in season 2. So yeah, on with the story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam had just arrived at an old abandoned warehouse where the yellow eyed demon had been hiding. Sam and Dean had been spending their whole lives looking for this bastard. And the time has finally come, with the colt and 6 bullets, that demon doesn't stand a chance.

"I can't believe it Sammy. We are finally going to avenge mom and dad." Dean said getting a rocksalt gun from his baby's trunk.

"Yeah me too Dean, I can't believe it's going to be over soon." Sam smiled as they walked in the warehouse.

They walk in to the centre of the place finding painted symbols all over the walls and a strange looking ritual altar. Dean and Sam walked up to not able to recognise any of the symbols in the whole room. As they walked up closer to the altar they heard noise behind them. Dean and Sam got their guns ready for who or what ever could be behind them. 'Hopefully it's the yellow eyed demon' Dean thought.

And he guessed right, "Boys! You've kept me waiting for so long. I was starting to think you weren't going to come." He smirked looking at Dean and Sam with the glowing yellow demonic eyes.

Dean glared at him and started taking the colt out of his black jacket's pocket, "your time is up you yellow eyed son of a bitch." His glare now turning into a smirk.

The demon chuckled with a smile on his face but that faded when he saw the colt. "I see you brought me a present" he said, trying to hide his fear, knowing that this was all going wrong.

Dean pointed the gun at him, "It's about time you went, just like your daughter did with that evil thing growing inside of her."

Now the demon was pissed. He stood there in angst looking back at the memories of his daughter Meg getting shot while she was pregnant with the anti-Christ. His plan to start the apocalypse was destroyed because of Dean. He will make him suffer just like Meg did, he will do things to him like...well that's a surprise he shouldn't give away.

"I will avenge my daughter you bastard" the demon growled.

Sam stood in front of Dean, "What you were doing to that poor possessed girl was horrible! Getting her pregnant with the Spawn of Satan and making her suffer with all that pain!"

Now the demon was really pissed, because Sam was in front of his brother, Dean couldn't get the chance to shoot the demon right before he pinned Sam on the wall.

"You talk too much Sammy my boy. Now Dean," He look straight at Dean as he still pinned Sam to the wall who was struggling to get down, "Put the gun down and pass it to me or Sammy really gets it."

Dean was horrified to make that decision. Killing the demon or giving up for his brother? Giving up for his brother of course. He gave in quickly by putting the colt on the floor and kicking it to the demon. Slowly raising his hands up as he got up. "Ok the gun is down now you put my brother down."

The demon chuckled, "fool, you have now fallen into my trap. I now have right where I want you!"

What Dean didn't realize he was in the middle of the ritual circle which was in front of the altar. He did not like where this was going. The yellow eyed demon immediately started chanting latin words which caused Dean to double over and lie down in agonizing pain, screaming for his brother the second the demon started chanting some sort of spell.

"DEAN NO! What are you doing to him?! STOP!" Sam growled. He was still pinned to the wall and the demon ignored him like as if he was invisible. He was too busy handling Dean, who was still lying there in agonising pain, screaming and holding his stomach like as if there were 50 razor blades in it. The demon stopped chanting the spell 5 minutes later. Right when he stopped Dean vomited out blood.

The demon stood there smiling at Dean, "I have now done what needed to be done for now. See you again very soon, Dean." he said then letting out an evil laugh which echoed after he disappeared into thin air.

Sam was released from the force that was pinning him to wall and fell. He quickly got up and ran to Dean trying to help him up, "Dean! Dean are you ok?!"

Dean got up slowly holding his stomach, holding onto Sam for support, "I'm fine Sammy, I think."

"Oh my God, what was that? What did he do to you?" Sam chocked out.

"I don't know-" Dean was interrupted when a strong wave of nausea struck him, causing him to vomit more blood.

_They were so screwed._

**A/N: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please let me know by reviewing! I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my god I wrote this really quick! I guess I will be uploading chapter 3 tomorrow ;D**

Chapter 2

Two months after the incident with the yellow eyed demon, the boys decided to stay at Bobby's until they figure out what's wrong with Dean, and what kind of spell the demon was casting on him. They have been researching for 2 months and found nothing. Even from the symbols that were on the walls of the warehouse. Luckily Saw memorise most of them. While Dean on the other hand was feeling really sick everyday for the whole day. He had been dry heaving in the bathroom for the past month.

Sam had always been supporting Dean when he was sick. Getting him a wet cloth for when was painfully dry heaving more in the bathroom, making soup for him and always keeping an eye and watching out for him. They still have no idea what's going on with him and why he was sick. Dean thought it was just a really bad stomach bug after a month the incident happened. But Sam thought it was something got to do with the spell.

It was morning and Dean just got back from his daily routine of visiting the toilet bowl. He was holding his rumbling and hungry stomach and rubbing his head trying to get the nauseous feeling away. He was just heading downstairs when Sam and Bobby called for his name.

"Dean! Get your ass here boy, we've got somethin'." Bobby shouted.

Dean was nauseous but very hungry after emptying his stomach. He came down the stairs slowly and tiredly, "What did you guys find? It better be good." He was defiantly not in the mood.

Sam wasn't looking when he answered, "Well we found one of Bobby's old books on these special type of Demonic spells, which has been hiding from us in the basement."

Dean just came in the library when Sam was about to explain what the symbols meant, "Well Dean I don't think you're going to like what you're about to hear."

Sam looked at Bobby and they both nodded. "Dean it turns out the ritual that the demon was performing on you was..uh.. a fertility ritual..." Sam winced right when he said 'fertility ritual'

Dean stood there in crossing his arms and looking at Sam with a confused and annoyed face, "Sam are you saying that I'm _pregnant?_"

Sam stood there looking at Bobby then back to Dean and shrugged and nodded a yes, "uh..yeah I guess."

Dean's voice was starting to raise, "I'm mean that's not possible! I'm a man! And last time I knew men can _not_ get pregnant Sam! That's just wrong and nasty! I don't believe you!"

Sam took a step closer to Dean, "Dean I'm really sorry, but the book says it all. And worst of all..you're uh.. kindacarryingtwins"

He said it so quickly afraid that Dean would hit him. But Dean didn't do that, wide eyed, he gasped a 'what?!' then passed out on the floor.

* * *

Dean was felt woozy waking up. That nausea feeling was coming back to him but he managed to hold it down. When he passed out, Sam carried him to the couch and got a cool wet rag and placed it on Dean's head, trying to make him feel better. But how the hell could all this and Dean be better? They just found out he is carrying twins, and boy wait until Dean hears what Sam and Bobby have dug up. One thing for sure, he isn't going to like what he's about to hear.

Dean grunted when he got up, "ngh, Sammy what happened?" Then it all came back to him, he remembered everything.

Bobby talked from the desk his was sitting on, "Damn boy, you wen' out in a flash! I'm surprised you didn't hurt ya' head. I mean you fell pretty hard."

Dean got up still feeling dizzy. He wobbled a bit, catching himself on the the library desk leaning on it. "Damn it." he hissewd under his breath.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asked, going to his side.

Dean started getting really aggravated now, "Sam! Does it look like I'm ok?! I just discovered that I'm a MAN who is pregnant with 2 demonic spawns! How would I be ok? Use that college brain of yours Sam!"

Sam slightly huffed in annoyance, he was just trying to help Dean. He also realised it's just the hormones speaking and he didn't mean it. He knew that he was going to have to get used to it for the next 7 months. If he'll make it that far!

"Dean there is more we have to tell you about this...spell." Sam gestured to his big brother.

Dean gave him a death glare as he steadily stood up. "Boy, let me explain. You wouldn't want this day to be your last, would ya'? ye' Idgit." Bobby said with his rough voice.

Sam raised his hands in defeat backing away sitting on the chair next to the desk. Bobby cleared his throat and started explaining, "Well according to this old book, you will definitely be pregnant with twins. And those twins will be served as Michael and Lucifer's swords aka vessels. Yes Lucifer the devil and Michael his brother who was destined to kill him and blah blah blah, you know the rest. So it means that these little buggers inside of you will be the start of the apocalypse. The pregnancy works on any gender of the human race. Also it won't be some normal pregnancy, yeah you will be sick, hormonal and you'll definitely have cravings but there might be a chance of the babies weakening you. Not to mention you will get huge considering you're having twins. Meaning you won't be able to move around as much." Bobby took a deep breath and right when Dean was about to say something, he held his hand up stopping him from talking, "Just a little FYI, the babies will be full human. The only changes is that they will only have is the ability to serve the angels as vessels. So yeah. That's all we've gotten so far."

Dean just stood there, speechless at the information he was just told, "uh...thanks for that Bobby."

Dean really needed time for himself, he decided to go to the bathroom. He locked the door and took his jacket off. It was getting stuffy and he was getting dizzy considering all the information he just sucked in.

_Twins_. He repeats in his head over and over until he got a headache. He stood in front of the mirror lifting his shirt up revealing a very small, almost unnoticeable bump. He softly caressed the small bump and twitched a smile. He was going to have 2 babies, of his own.

_'Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing'_ he thought. He turned to his side revealing a little more of his small baby bump and wondered how big he was going to get. He was already 2 months and he's already started to show a little bit. He put his shirt back down and refreshened himself by washing his face. He was going to protect his babies with his life and no one will get in the way of that, especially the yellow eyed demon.

**A/N: So? What did you think? There wasn't much action in this one, but a lot of information was told! Yay! Dean is having twins! I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys. Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whew! Chapter 3's up! Please ignore the dumb mistakes I will fix 'em later. Also this one is a bit longer than the others so enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

~3 months pregnant~

Dean just woke up from his nap and rushed out of bed and went straight to the bathroom, emptying the breakfast he ate from early morning. He didn't understand why he was sick almost all day. He read online that the sickness should only occur in mornings and stop at the second month, but now he is nearly into his 4th month was pretty unusual. He though he could manage and that it would stop soon so he let it go.

He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so miserable, he was a bit pale and sweaty. This whole pregnancy thing isn't easy for Dean, especially with sickness. He still looked at himself in the mirror getting more miserable by the second but then brightened a little when his hand came to rest on his little bump. Even after one month Dean had grown quite bit, but he didn't let his stomach show because of the baggy shirts he usually wears. He lifted up his shirt to see the progress of his babies' growth. It seemed to be normal to him knowing from all the information he's been gathering from the internet.

He got dressed in his jeans which seemed to have a bit of a tight fit (but he managed to button them up), a black t-shirt and a red checkered shirt. He made his way down stairs finding Sam drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Dean walked up to the kitchen counter, "A cup of coffee sure would make my day."

Sam, unfortunately interrupted Dean's little happy moment, "Uh Dean? You can't have coffee while you're pregnant. Caffeine is not good for your health or the babies'."

Dean sighed and miserably sat down at the table and all of a sudden he was starting to crave for something. He was craving... Apples?

Dean looked even more miserable when sat down. He fiddled with his fingers until he finally snapped, "Ugh! I'm so sick of this Sammy! I'm so bored! I can't even go out on a simple salt and burn hunt! I can't even drink beer or coffee!" Dean sighed, "I'm so tired, my back already hurts and I'm so hungry all the time, but when I eat I throw it back up again! My god what's wrong with me!"

Sam put the newspaper down, "Dean relax, those are just hormones. Look what's more important now is finding you a doctor that won't freak out about your case."

Dean huffed, "Sam! No matter what, anyone and I mean ANYONE will freak out about me! I mean look!" He stood up lifting his shirt revealing his small baby bump, "I'm so fat and disgusting! I can't even fit in my jeans anymore! I want it to be over already!" He sat back down covering his stomach again.

Sam was surprised when Dean revealed his stomach like that. It was so amazing seeing his niece/nephews already growing inside his big brother, he was so happy for him, that he smiled to himself. He leaned forward a bit on the table, "naw, Dean come on. You don't really mean that, I know you love these babies and you would do anything to protect them."

Dean started to get teary eyed, "God! No one understands me!" And with that he bolted up stairs slamming the door shut.

Sam let out a frustrating sigh and shook his head getting back to the newspaper, "Damn hormones. Just 6 more months and it will be over."

15 minutes later Sam put the paper down and decided to go and find Bobby who was working on a beat up old red mustang outside. He wanted to talk to him about finding a suitable doctor for Dean. He really needs the check up.

"Hey Bobby, got a minute?"

Bobby was under the car, he came out and got up giving his attention to Sam, "It seems that somthin's botherin' ya'. Spit it out boy."

Sam coughed a little, "Well since Dean is pregnant," Sam shivered a bit when he put the words 'Dean' and 'pregnant' in one sentence. "We need to get him a doctor. He really needs one. I read online that you have to do a baby check up every 3 months and Dean is already on his third so he really needs it. And since this isn't really a normal pregnancy I was wondering if you have someone in your contact list that can help."

Bobby stood there for a minute thinking, "Hmm, well there was this hunter-doctor I saved a few years back, and I guess he does owe me one. His name was..hm..Richard Gale. I'm sure he would fit the job of taking care of Dean and the twins for the whole of the pregnancy. And don't worry Sam, that guy can keep his mouth shut and _if _he doesn't, then you know me, I will get my shotgun and all of Bobby'ss hell will break loose."

Sam was relieved. "Thanks a lot Bobby." From then Bobby told Sam that he would call the doc and get him to come here.

Meanwhile Sam went to go check up on Dean. He went upstairs, climbing the steps very gingerly trying not to make noise just in case Dean was asleep. He opened up Dean's bedroom door and found him laying on his side fast asleep resting his hand protectively over his stomach. His face was a bit red, showing that he was crying. Sam went and sat on the edge of the bed next to Dean, causing him to stir a bit.

Dean let out a big yawn and spoke with a tired voice, "Hey Sammy. What's up?"

"Dean I just wanted to let you know that Bobby found someone, a doctor named Richard Gale who can help with all this." Sam gestured to Dean's almost visible bump.

"Really Sam? That's great! I finally get to know what's going on inside this oven." He chuckled rubbing his stomach.

"I'm glad you're happy Dean. And look, we will find the yellow eyed demon and this time we will really avenge mom and dad. That's a promise."

Dean rested himself on the headboard absentmindedly rubbing his stomach, "Thank you Sam, I don't know how I would get through this without you."

"It's ok Dean, we're brothers an no matter what, we always be there for each other as family. Hey are you hungry? I can make us some lunch." Sam smiled.

"I'm startved Sammy." Dean got up, feeling a little light headed for getting up too quickly. He put a mental note in his head reminding him to take it easy.

They went downstairs while Bobby just got off the phone, "Hey boys, I got some great news. Gale said that he could help and he that he understands the whole situation. But he can't come here because all the equipment he'll need can't be brought over here, so you're going over to his clinic on Sunday, around mid-day. And Sunday is better than any other day because the clinic will be closed and luckily you will be the only patient there."

Sam was already in the kitchen getting ready to cook when he heard Bobby say that. And Dean was thanking the old man. Dean was getting even more emotional than he was last month, his hormones are all over the place and it drives Sam nuts sometimes. And worst of all it _will _get worse.

Later on they had mashed potatoes and sausages for lunch. Dean of course was still hungry and craved for apples. Sam thought it was weird that Dean was craving fruit. He also knows the cravings are going to get worse. He had to go to the grocery store and get some apples or Dean would have thrown a tantrum.

~Yellow Eyed Demon's POV~

That Dean Winchester! I must say, he is just like his father, a mindless fool. My plans for the apocalypse are even better now! I thought it was over when Dean killed Meg, my daughter. The Winchesters actually thought she carried only one child known as the 'spawn of satan' but they were wrong. They were actually twins and those twins were going to be Michael and Lucifer's vessel. And yes you guessed it, the _apocalypse. _Before I even had the plan of planting the vessels in her I was going to make Sam and Dean the vessels. I killed their mother, giving Sam my blood when he was 6 months, but 22 years later I came up with a better plan. Since knowing both of those fools are stubborn they would will probably say no to being vessels. I'm an idiot for not thinking of this earlier. So Dean killed my daughter and I thought it was over for me, until I found a fertility ritual in one of my old books. I decided to avenge her and start the apocalypse quicker by impregnating _Dean_ with the vessels. Oh but I made it better, he will be miserable and will suffer from torture and exhaustion in the next trimesters. It won't be no normal pregnancy, he will be sick and weak for the whole of the process. He will be so weakened that he probably won't even move around a lot without breaking a bone. Luckily they don't have the colt and so far my plan is working just fine!

**A/N: You like? :3 One reviewer said that this story was a bit illogical and didn't make sense, so I fixed it up for you explaining why this whole mess started. I hope this chapter made sense. Look I'm only 14 and like I said before, I'm new to this so give me a chance TT^TT Anyway new chapter will be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I can't believe nearly 700 people actually read this. For a first fic I guess that's good. I was shocked at the reviews! I couldn't believe some of you actually like this. Thanks so much for them! It's what keeps me writing this story. I will try and put some action in some chapters but for now enjoy! :DD**

Chapter 4

Sunday had come at it was nearly time to go to the doctors' for the checkup on the twins. Dean and Sam had been driving for an hour now and Dean was starting to get uncomfotable. Surprisingly, Sam managed to find actual fitting maternity pants for Dean. His favorite jeans gave up on him and decided not to button up anymore. Because these pants were brand new, the big elastic part of it around his stomach was making him itchy and uncomfortable. He was trying his best to get used to it, but he couldn't stop moving around in the car trying to find a comfortable position for the pants to stop itching.

"Could you quit moving around like that! It's really distracting and annoying!" Sam was getting all bitchy for no reason on Dean. He should remember that Dean's hormones were going through the roof and anything will trigger him, just like now.

"Well excuse me Sam! Last time I remember you weren't pregnant, WITH twins! Try being in my position! It sucks! So quit complaining like a little bitch!" And that was the last thing Dean ever said for the rest of the car ride. Most of the time he looked out the window and absentmindedly rubbed his stomach trying not to give his attention to Sam.

'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' Sam repeated in his head over and over. He should know better than to treat his brother like that in his condition. He felt really horrible, he wanted to apologize but he decided to give Dean time to cool off for the rest of the ride.

2 Hours and 4 pit stops later, they finally arrived at the doctor's clinic. Dean was really nervous, he feared that the doctor would have a bad reaction to this whole situation or that anyone would see him like this.

They walked out of the car and before they reached the door Sam stopped Dean from walking by grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, "what do want Sam? I'm not in the mood."

Sam let go of Dean and started to apologize, "Look Dean, about earlier in the car...I'm really sorry I went off at you like that. Yeah I know you're pregnant and I don't know what it's like but please try to understand that I'm trying my best to help you through this like a brother. So please forgive me?"

Dean stood there for a second locking his shinny, hazel filled eyes with Sam's and gave a small smile, "It's ok Sammy, I forgive you. Don't worry about earlier, it's fine. Come one let's go see how these buns are doing." He patted his stomach.

They entered the clinic, finding a fine looking middle aged man with short brown hair and glasses looking through some files at the nurse's desk which seemed to be in the waiting area.

The doctor got up and politely introduced himself to the boys, "Hi there I'm doctor Richard Gale, but you guys can just call me Gale. And you must be Dean."

He knew Dean was Dean without asking because of the nearly viable bump he had. He gave Dean a warm smile and placed his hand on his stomach, "hmm..twins, Bobby said. How far along do you think you are? You look about 4 months."

Dean gave him a shy smile and said, "no I'm actually 3 months."

The doctor was really surprised at this, "you're just a little bit big for 3 months. But that's completely normal and nothing to worry about because most pregnancies are like that, some children born small and some children are born big. Now what I want you to do is go into that one room down the hallway, take seat on the bed and wait for me while I get cleaned up. And Sam obviously you can go in with Dean, just take the chair next to the bed, I'll be with you in a minute."

Dean and Sam did as they were told and waited for Gale who came into the room 5 minutes later, "Ok Dean, I need you to lie down, lift your shirt up put you pants down a bit. I'm going to do an ultrasound, to see how your twins are doing."

Dean lied down on the bed and was a bit embarrassed showing his stomach but he did what he was told. He lifted his shirt up, pulling down the maternity pants a bit and then the Gale squirted some get bellow his belly button.

Dean flinched a bit, "God, that's cold."

"Sorry, they're always like that. I guess you're going to have to get used to it." He gave Dean and apologetic smile.

The doctor placed the wand on Dean's stomach and started moving it around. Gale was searching and searching until tiny heart beats filled the room.

Dean was in great awe, "My god. Is that..?"

Dean was to shocked to talk so Gale did, "Yes Dean. Those are your twins' heart beats. Their pretty fast compared to the normal heart beat, which is perfectly normal. And by the looks of it, you are about 14 weeks. So yeah that's about 3 months and a bit."

Dean was starting to get teary eyed, but tried his best to act manly. He was so happy hearing that his babies' hearts. Sam, too was happy for his brother. After seeing him like this he knows that he should treat him better and take it easy on him.

"Well do you want to have a look at them Dean?" Gale asked.

Dean stuttered a bit answering yes because he was both happy and nervous to see his twins for the first time. The screen showed two small figures that were shaped almost like babies. Dean was surprise and so was Sam. He just stared at the screen, he was so happy that he was going to be a father..or mother.. I didn't matter, he was happy.

"When can we tell the sex?" Sam asked standing up as Dean fixed up his clothes.

Sam and Dean were exiting the room when Gale chuckled a bit, "That won't be known for another 2 months. When you're 5 months along we will definitely be able to tell the sex. Oh and I want you to come and visit me again in another 2 and a half months and this time I will tell you what you're having."

With that they left. Dean left with a huge smile on his face and Sam was happy that Dean is starting his own family. He though it was cute that Dean was having the babies and how he will have a huge belly in a few months. He smiled at the thought.

They left and headed straight to Bobby's. When they arrived they found Bobby and Rufus in the library.

"Hey Bobby..and Rufus? Long time!" Sam went up to him a gave him a hug.

"Hey Sam, how've ya been?" He smiled.

The boys said their hellos, then Rufus came to hug Dean. When he hugged him tightly he felt the baby bump against his body, "Wow Dean, you gettin' big already boy!"

Dean broke the hug and was confused and shocked, "Wait, how do you..?"

Rufus interrupted, "Save your breaths son, I know everything. Bobby told me what happened. And don't worry, I ain't telling a soul."

Dean was relived at that. A bit shocked but relieved. They talked for a minute catching up until Bobby interrupted,

"Boys I gotta tell ya' something and I really need ya' to pay attention."

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well Rufus and I were out on a demon hunt until the demon we were about to exorcise knew something about Dean and yellow eyes' plan. Apparently he was working for him...and now we know where the yellowed demon is going to be next."

**A/N: So what do you think? The next chapter will be way better and I'll try and put some action into it. I will be updating in a few hours, so please bare with me. Don't forget to review! Also! What do you really want the genders of the babies to be? Let me know :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter guys! Sorry I took so long to update. So ignore the mistakes and enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 5

"Well this sucks!" Dean was angry because he doesn't get to go on the one special hunt with Sam, Bobby and Rufus to get revenge on the yellow eyed demon.

"Sorry Dean, but you are in no condition to go on a hunt. Especially hunting the one creature that we have put a lot of sweat and blood looking for, our whole lives. It's too dangerous." Sam said, worried about Dean.

Dean was starting to make no sense and was getting really aggravated, "Damn it Sam! You worry way too much about me! I'm the bigger brother, I'm the one whose supposed to worry about you, not the other way round! It doesn't work that way!"

When Dean and Sam came back from the doctor's appointment Bobby told them everything about their minor demon hunt he and Rufus went on. He told them that the demon knew where yellow eyes was hiding and worse, his plan for destroying the colt, so they would never get the chance to kill him, and much worse there would be a big chance of the apocalypse starting. He also said that he needed backup. But Dean obviously couldn't go with him. Luckily they had Rufus tagging along.

Bobby Interrupted the boys' dumb argument, "Quit it you two! Let me finish talking. As I was saying, the colt isn't that easy to get rid of. There is a special spell Samuel Colt casted on that gun to protect it and you have to do a ritual at a certain time of the year to succeed at unbinding the spell. And that special time is the lunar eclipse, which is approximately in 3 days. The location of where the yellow eyed demon will be is 1500 miles west from here. It's an old abandoned church which closed down after the mysterious murders of 23 nuns back in the day. No one's ever been there since. So I guess it's the best place for the ritual."

"I think we should put devil's traps in the church before he gets to it. That way we will get a chance." Sam suggested.

Bobby thought about it for a second then nodded, "Yeah, agreed."

For the rest of the day Dean ignored everyone. He locked himself upstairs for the past 3 hours. Sam was sick of Dean being like this. It's just not him at all, he's starting to act like girl. He laughed at the fact that Dean was becoming a woman with the hormones and stuff. But he is worried that Dean is already starting to get exhausted everywhere he goes. He can't go around the whole house without being puffed out. He was only 3 and a half months pregnant, and wasn't even that big. Maybe it was something to with the spell making him like that. Sam decided to look into it later, but at the moment he has to feed Dean something because he hasn't eaten all day and that's not good for his health.

Sam was holding a plate that had a large piece if apple pie on it. He knew Dean loved pie so this would cheer him up. He quietly entered Dean's room finding him laying on his side, fast asleep. He could tell he was sleeping by the quiet snores he started to get when he got pregnant. Sam thought it was really cute. He put the warm apple pie on the nightstand and Dean immediately woke to the fresh smell.

"Mmm.. Is that delicious apple pie I smell?" He said without opening his eyes.

"You bet." Sam said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey Dean, I'm sorry to say that you can't come on the hunting trip with us. I know you've been waiting 22 years for this, but the way you are right now, you can really hurt yourself, or worse you can hurt your babies. Would you want that to happen? I know that you would never live with that the rest of your life Dean."

Dean sat himself up on the headboard and looked down sadly, "Ok Sammy. I won't come then."

Just like that? Sam was shocked that Dean gave up so easily. He expected some sort of fight, but what the hell? These are Dean and the twins' life he was talking about, of course he would give up easily. He felt bad though. They have been waiting their whole lives for this hunt and now Dean can't go.

Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Look Dean, we will be fine. With the three of us we can handle anything. Now why don't you have your pie and maybe when you're done we can all have a poker game."

Dean chuckled at the idea, "Yeah of course Sammy. Anything for pie n' poker."

After Dean finished his piece of pie he came downstairs seeing the three men have a round of poker while drinking beer.

"Hey! I see you guys started the party without me." Dean smiled.

"Well we have, but it ain't as fun without you. Take a seat boy and join us." Rufus said shuffling the cards.

They had a lot of poker games and Dean won most of them. The three men had a lot of beer and Dean had a lot of pie. The night happily ended and everyone went to bed. Too bad for Sam, Bobby and Rufus, they will wake up with a bad hangover.

~2 days later ~

"You got everything ready? Did you forget anything? Did you make sure the guns were loaded properly?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam sighed and smiled, "Dean relax, we've got everything under control, the only thing we have to worry about is getting there before he does. Look we will be back in about 2 days tops. If we're not back by then give me a call. Ok? I have to go now Bobby and Rufus are waiting for me in the truck. Take care of yourself Dean."

Dean was in the door step when Sam was walking to the truck, "Ok, bye Sam, and please be careful."

Sam, Bobby and Rufus left and Dean was alone. "I guess it's just me and you two." he rubbed his small bump.

~Hours later at the church~

"You got all the devil's traps ready Sam?" Rufus asked getting the guns ready.

Sam huffed, "Yeah. I guess everything's ready. All we have to do is wait for yellow eyes."

They waited for a few hours until Bobby was attacked from the back by a middle aged looking man. It was obviously yellow eyes possessing some poor bastard.

Rufus ran to help Bobby, "Bobby! Quick get up!"

The demon walked up to Sam, "Hey Sammy my boy! How is Dean and those vessels doing?" he chuckled evilly.

He hit Sam, making him fly back hitting the church benches. The demon grabbed him again and threw him at a big cross at the front of the church. The demon tried reaching him again but something stopped him. He turned around seeing Bobby and Rufus giving him an evil grin. Bobby went and lifted the corner of the carpet showing a red devil's trap.

"We got you now you evil son of a bitch." Sam said as he tried to stand up. "Don't worry guys, I'm ok."

Later they got the yellow eyed demon tied up in ropes that was dipped in salt water. Sam was spraying and burning the yellow eyed demon and he screamed joyfully in pain.

"Bobby, search him for the colt." Sam growled.

Luckily Bobby did find the colt but there were only 2 bullets left in in.

Sam was furious, "What the hell would a demon like you would want with 4 bullets? Why did you use them all?!" He splashed a bucket I holy water on the demon causing him to scream again.

"It's about time you died you yellow eyed son of a bitch." Sam pointed the gun at him and right before he shot, the demon chuckled and said his last words,

"I will be back, especially for Dean." he smiled.

Then bang. The colt was shot and the demon was dead and so was the man who was possessed.

Bobby, was surprised at Sam's behavior today. It was not like him at all, he was showing the truly angry side of himself. Nothing mattered to any of the guys at the moment. The only thing that did matter was getting back home to Dean.

~Back at Bobby's~

Dean was sitting watching tv when he heard the roaring engine of Bobby's truck. He ran outside and was satisfied to see that all three men were alive.

"Oh thank god you're all alive. How did it go?" Dean asked looking at three exhausted men.

Sam gave a sigh of relief, "He's dead Dean. He's really dead and we finally avenged mom and dad."

Dean started to tear up, "Oh my God Sammy. I can't believe it's finally over. We can all be in peace now." Then it happened. Than one perfect tear of happiness fell down Dean's cheek.

Dean just remembered that he wanted to tell Sam something, "oh, Sam you will never guess what!"

"What is it Dean? What's wrong?" Sam frowned.

Dean couldn't stop smiling to what he was about to share, "The babies moved."

Everyone was in shock. Bobby was really happy, he and Rufus exchanged looks, shook their heads and smiled.

Sam was speechless, he had nothing to say besides 'Oh my god!' over and over, but he did say one thing that made Dean surprised, "Can I feel them move Dean?"

Deal stood there giving Sam a lopsided grin, "of course you can Sammy. Their your family too you know. Here give me your hand they are moving now." he grabbed Sam's hand a put it on the lower left side of his bump. Then he felt it. The small flutter under his fingers.

"Oh my god Dean, it feels so weird, yet amazing." Sam kept his hands on Dean's belly for a while when bobby broke the family moment.

"This calls for a celebration! Who's hungry? Because I sure am starved!"

**A/N: I feel that this chapter is weak. It's like I haven't put a lot of effort into it. I hope you did enjoyed it though. But don't worry, the next chapters will be way better, but i must warn you, Hurt!Dean will be coming so brace your selves! Also Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What happened to all my readers and reviewers? I miss you all :( Ok so I've decided the gender of the twins, don't be mad at me :P Also, did you see the new season 8 promo? EXCITING! :D One more thing, ignore the mistake and enjoy! :)**

Chapter 6

"You ready to find out the sex of the babies Dean?" Gale asked.

Dean was almost 5 months pregnant. He was huge. He looked like he was 7 months pregnant with one baby. His back already starting aching, his feet started to swell and his hormones were getting worse and worse every week. It was a sunday and the brothers were at Gale's clinic for Dean's second check up. They are also about to find out the sex of the twins which makes Dean get goosebumps every time it's mentioned to him.

He gave a nervous smile, "Of course I'm ready doc."

"Ok then. You are having..." He moved the ultrasound wand a bit more to get a clear picture. Dean was growing impatient.

"...Boys." He turned to both Sam and Dean and smiled.

Dean started letting silent tears flow on his cheeks, "Oh my god. Did you hear that Sammy? I'm having boys!" He was happier than a kid going to a theme park.

"Congratulations Dean. I'm happy for you." Sam smiled. "Also remember what we talked about? About what you were going to tell the doc?"

Dean's joy washed away a little at Sam's question. When Dean was 4 and a half months pregnant, he was getting weaker and weaker by the day. He was still very sick everyday all the time, he couldn't walk around as much and he is having difficulty getting through the day normally because of his already swelling feet and badly hurting back. Sam didn't think these symptoms were normal. They were supposed to be happening in the third trimester and Dean was just starting the second one. He told him to ask Gale but Dean is Dean, always being stubborn until Sam finally convinced him to tell him.

"oh, uh.." Dean couldn't find any words to say.

Gale then interrupted, "Is there something wrong Dean?"

"Uhm..no Gale. Nothing's wrong, don't worry about it." Dean lied through his nervous smile.

"Dean!" Sam was whispered loudly, after all the effort of getting Dean to tell Gale what was wrong, he didn't tell him at the end!

"I _said _**don't worry **about it, Sam!" Dean quietly growled.

"Okayy then. Anyway I want you to come for the last check up when you're 7 months. And remember, always on a sunday." Gale winked at Dean as they were leaving.

~In the car~

"Dean what the hell man! Why didn't you tell him?! You know what's happening to you is not normal!" Sam yelled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Will you stop yelling at me for once!" Dean's voice cracked. He was trying his best not to cry, "Since when has all of this been normal? HUH?! I'm a pregnant guy for God's sake! How would you know how I should be and what I should not be feeling?! Have you ever seen a pregnant dude before? NO, so can it and leave me alone, Sam!"

For the rest of the ride, both Sam and Dean were quiet. They didn't even turn on the radio. Just absolute silence. Dean looked out the car window, bottom lip trembling and letting his silent tears fall, trying not let Sam notice. Sam on the other hand, was still pissed. His brother has to realise that the twins are weakening him. He needs to do something about this.

~At Bobby's~

Dean had a bit of difficulty getting out of the car. Sam tried to help but Dean pushed him away and helped himself. Dean quickly walked, well waddled into Bobby's house still ignoring Sam and headed to the small library.

"Dean come on man, don't be like that! I'm just worried about you. You might actually need help with what's going on with you!" Sam said, desperately trying to get Dean's attention who heavily sat on the couch. He couldn't stand on his feet much longer, the quick walk from the car to the house actually worn him out a bit.

Bobby had decided to watch the boys fight. Ever since the crazy hormones started, Dean and Sam had been fighting _a lot_. He thought it was a bit entertaining seeing them fight over the dumbest things ever in the past few months.

"Sam! I've had enough of this! You're always so worried about me! This is MY body, NOT yours." Dean then stood up putting his hand at the arch of his back trying to sooth the aching pain, "I'm the one controlling it, so it's non of your business to what's going one with me. Gosh! You're such a fucking bitchy ass mother-hen!" Dean exploded with all the anger and loudness he could let out.

Sam stared at Dean, horrified at what he just said. Dean had never sworn at him like that before. He lowered his head fiddling with his hands, showing that he was really offended at what Dean called him. He looked at Dean once more with the sad puppy eyes,

"I'm..sorry Dean.." With the last look he gave Dean with his glossy eyes, he slowly walked up the stairs and headed to his room feeling like as if he'd been slapped with all the grief and sadness in the world.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. Bobby made himself a little more present by giving a gruffy cough,

"Dean I think you hurt the poor puppy. Look, you gotta understand that Sam is trying his best to take care of you and make you healthy. You're just pushing all that away. Now don't just go all bitchy on me yet." he held up his hand preventing Dean from arguing, "I just need to get through your head that he _is_ trying his best and you should really appreciate what he's doing for you. I bet chya' that you would never find a brother like him. Ever. So think about it boy. Just think about it." And with that he left, going outside to work on his beat up cars.

Dean sat back down on the couch feeling very horrible for what he did. He knew Sam was trying to help. He knew that he is trying his best for him and he's just being a bitch about it. He wanted to apologize to him and thank him for being a great brother that he is.

He went upstairs finding Sam sitting on a chair next to a the window looking out into the wide junkyard. Dean sat at the edge of the bed looking at Sam who wasn't paying attention to him. He was trying to find words to say and finally he opened his mouth to say something but Sam interrupted,

"Dean, you don't need to apologize, it's fine." He finally looked at Dean, "I know it wasn't you talking, it was the hormones and I'm fine with it. But right now I really need sometime to my self." He got up and left the room and didn't even give Dean a chance to talk.

Dean was shattered. He felt so horrible, that he was ashamed of himself. He stayed seated on the bed closing his eyes trying not let tears escape.

"Damn hormones." He hissed through his teeth, unable to hold the tears much longer he let them flow.

He slowly stood up trying not get light headed or nauseous. He gave a sigh and made his way downstairs. He went looking for Sam but he didn't find him in the house, so he decided to try the junkyard where Bobby was. He slowly waddled his way to the car Bobby was working on, under its hood.

"Bobby, Have you seen Sam. I can't find him anywhere." Dean said sadly.

Bobby got out from under the hood and saw that Dean was feeling down, "Sorry to say Dean, but he said tha' he needed some time alone. I guess ya' really hurt the big guy. I mean you're tha only true family he's got and you're sort of pushing him away with this whole situation. Look don't worry, he ain't gonna leave forever, like he said, he needed some time alone. Sam probably went to a bar or something. Just give him time to cool. Now in the mean time, go rest. You look like your going to collapse."

"Thanks Bobby. And I mean for everything. You seem to be the person who calms me down sometimes." Dean said quietly. He was absentmindedly rubbing his protruding stomach which Bobby found adorable.

Dean went back inside while Bobby got back to working on his car. He still felt bad for what happened earlier. He went to the kitchen still feeling down.

He was about to fill his glass with water from the tap when all of a sudden Dean felt something. A jab. And a very strong one.

"Oh my god" Dean gasped. One of the twins kicked.

He put his hand on his lower stomach for a moment then felt it again. It felt amazing to him, but for some reason it did hurt a bit. He didn't care about the uncomfortable pain. He was happy that his boys were moving.

"It's about time you little monsters." He looked down at his slightly moving stomach and smirked.

**A/N: Sorry I took so damn long to update. I had a bad case of writer's block -.- Anyways, Yay! The boys kicked! And why was Dean having pains while the babies kick? Stick around to find out! I hope you liked this chapter and that you are looking forward to more :) Don't forget to review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Whew! This is a long one! Sorry for the delay people, but don't worry I've just started a 2 week holiday! Yay me! Please don't kill me for this chapter! I'm just an innocent little puppy! :3 Anyway Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 7

Sam woke up to Dean screaming in the middle of the night. He was having nightmares. _Again_.

Dean was now 6 months pregnant and he has grown a lot. He looked like he was 8 or 9 months with only one baby. He is getting worse and worse by the day. He literally can't walk around the house anymore, all he mostly does all day is sleep, be sick in the toilet or just sits in the couch and watches tv. He barley moves and the only walks he takes are only to the bathroom. Sometimes when he takes the trip to the bathroom he needs to lean on something for support. The babies are weakening him and worse he has started getting nightmares a week after his last check up. He doesn't tell Sam or Bobby about his dreams because he thinks they will judge him. And if Bobby or Sam argue further with Dean, he will have the biggest cries or arguments with Sam or Bobby. He is so over sensitive that when Sam made a comment about him growing, he actually started to cry and locked himself in the bathroom for an hour.

Sam ran to Dean's room, seeing him screaming out 'NO!' and thrashing in his bed. He ran up to him trying to shake him awake. Dean finally woke up with a gasp, protectively holding his stomach. He was panting really hard and sweat was dripping down the side of his face.

He looked at Sam and started to cry, "Oh Sam.."

Sam sat on the bed and hugged his big brother. Dean dug his face into Sam's chest sobbing. Sam saw the babies moving and kicking fast and a lot under Dean's shirt. He could tell the poor boys can sense Dean's stress and fear. Sam put his hand on his brother's stomach to feel them kick but Dean immediately flinched away and quietly moaned in Sam's chest, not wanting him to touch him in that area. Dean has been like that ever since the babies started to kick. Sam and Bobby feeling the babies move was of limits. Sam was very curious to why Dean was acting like that but he decided to let it go. He was too busy trying to sooth his crying brother.

"Shhh, it's ok Dean. It was just nightmare. It's fine, I'm here." Sam gently said, cradling his brother.

Sam and Dean sat like that until Dean finally calmed down and fell back to sleep. Sam gently placed Dean, lying down in his back and covered him up. He walked outside finding Bobby standing there listening to Dean's painful sobs.

"Is he ok now?" Bobby asked tiredly.

"Yeah, he's fine. But Bobby, this is third time it's happened this week. This isn't good, something is stressing him out." Sam stated, worriedly.

"Look, we can't do anything about it, so all we have to do is make him comfortable for the next three months. I mean look how big he's got. He looks like he's about to pop and he still has more growing ahead of him. So all I'm saying now is give him all the comfort he could get. Now let's go back to bed, I got stuff to do in the morning."

"Ok, thanks Bobby. 'night." And with that they went back to bed, ready for another stressful day.

~The next morning~

Dean got dressed in his maternity pants, a light grey t-shirt and a buttoned up checkered shirt. He didn't bother wearing over sized shirts and sweaters anymore. The more he did the more clothing he had to buy. So now his shirts are tight on him, showing his large belly. He slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen finding Sam and Bobby having breakfast.

"Morning Dean." Sam said from the table drinking his coffee.

Dean heavily sat on the chair. As he sat the shirt he was wearing came up revealing the lower bit of his stomach. But something was wrong, Sam realized his shirt lifted up a bit but what he also realised, had horrified him.

"Oh my God! Dean are those bruises on your stomach?!" Sam quickly stood up going to Dean's side, trying to get a better look.

"Sam, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Dean quietly snapped. He realized his shirt was lifted. 'Stupid idiot, stupid idiot! You blew it!' He yelled at himself in his head. He hesitantly pulled his shirt back down looking at Sam with lost words, unable to explain.

"What happened? Did you fall and not tell us about it!?" Sam asked, brushing his bangs back, really worried now.

Bobby sat there in shock, "Wait, Dean...are the babies...doing that to you?" he asked a bit shocked. Sam gave Bobby a look that said 'What the hell are saying!?'

Dean looked at both of them back and forth and sighed, "yes...Bobby...they...they are." He said sadly, lowering his head fiddling with his hands, looking at them will a guilty look. He was feeling so guilty, he let a tear go down his cheek.

"What? Dean since when has this been happening?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam with the glossy hazel green eyes and gave another sigh, "since they started to kick."

"Wow boy, that long? And you never cared to tell us?!" Bobby softly growled.

"Dean, are the bruises the only thing they cause?" Sam asked.

Dean was just staring at him, wide eyed. There was more to what's happening, but he didn't want to say because Sam would freak.

"Well..uh...Sam. They..." he studded unable to explain.

"Boy, what aren't you telling us?" Bobby said with his gurffed voice.

"They...I think they fractured my rib once...it was horrible and so painful. I was so scared, I didn't want to tell anyone because I was that afraid." Dean sobbed. He was so scared, that he didn't know what to do. Every time the babies kicked, he wanted to scream out in pain and let Bobby and Sam he's hurting. In his head he cried for help to Sam to save him but he was that afraid to say it out loud.

Sam and Bobby both looked at each other, horrified at what Dean just shared.

_They fractured his rib? How could this happen? It must be the spell the yellow eyed demon casted on him! _Sam though, angrily.

"Is that why you were cooped up in your room the whole week a while back?" Bobby asked.

Dean shamefully nodded. He tried to get up but all of a sudden a very hefty kick, forcefully got him to sit back down, letting out a small and quiet moan of pain, "It really hurts Bobby. You guys have no idea how much pain, two little babies can cause." He said rubbing his belly in circular motions, trying to sooth the pain that the buises have caused.

"I'm guessing it was the spell doing this to you. I better hit the library and look in to this, see if I could find anything. In the meantime, Dean, you have to rest."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam were playing poker on the kitchen table. Sam tried to keep Dean entertained and as happy as possible. The nightmares Dean has at night always leaves him depressed and quiet for the rest of the day. Sam waited for the perfect time to ask Dean about his nightmares and this was that time.

"Dean can I ask you something?" Sam said placing a card down.

"Shoot." Dean said not looking at Sam, too distracted sorting out his cards.

"The nightmares you've been having at night.." Sam paused as Dean sighed. "You need to tell me. I might be able to help you."

"Look Sam, like I said before, it's nothing to worry about, I promise you it's nothing." Dean lied.

"Dean it's not nothing. I know it's not. Just tell me, please. I don't want to keep seeing you suffer like this." Sam pleaded.

Dean gave another sigh of defeat. He was trying not to cry. But he couldn't take anymore when a very hefty kick made him moan softly in pain. Looking at Dean like this made Sam feel scared and sorry for him.

"Oh, god Dean are you ok? Is everything alright?" Sam rises to Dean's side.

Dean was hunched a little and was roughly rubbing his stomach trying to sooth the pain, "It's fine, Sammy. The little monsters just kicked that's all. I've been through worse so it's nothing to worry about."

Unconvinced, Sam went to sit back down in his seat. He knew he should be worried, this isn't normal, even if Dean is a male, who is pregnant, it shouldn't be like this. "Wow, they must kick so hard... Anyway, Dean. This is important you have to tell me what nightmares your having. Because it's possible these nightmares couldn't be.. just nightmares.."

Dean looked at him with wide eyes, his hand still absentmindedly rubbing his huge bump, "What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm saying that maybe the spell yellow eyes casted on you wasn't only a fertility spell. Look, I'm just guessing but it's possible that the demon may have added a bit more to it. Now you have to tell me what dreams you're having Dean."

Dean was deeply lost in confusion, looking at Sam. But he immediately snapped out of it when Sam stopped talking, "Uh..well there is this demon. Not yellow eyes, just the normal black-eyed freaks. And I dream that he..he comes to me at night and.." Dean started to stutter with his words, trying to find a less painful way to say what he was about to say.

"Dean it's alright, you can trust me." Sam soothed.

Dean began crying as his voice croaked, "He..he cut the babies out of me Sam. And he..he made sure I w..was awake in the dream to see it, to witness something that can haunt me for the rest of my life. It felt so real, I thought i..it was over. I thought I had actually lost them.." He couldn't help it, he had to let more tears fall, he bare the thought of loosing his babies.

"Oh my, God, Dean. I'm so sorry..." Sam apologised, feeling bad for bringing up the subject. But he had to, this was important, his brother and his children could be at risk.

"I'm so Sammy, I can't do this anymore.." Dean slowly got up, holding the chair for support, wiping the tears violently and went upstairs still crying but silently.

Sam felt even worse than before. He decided to look into this, but he had to tell Bobby first. He found the old man in the library looking for a new hunt in the daily newspaper

"Bobby we need to talk...about Dean and his nightmares." With that sentence Sam straight away caught Bobby's attention.

"Spit it our boy, what is it?" Bobby said in a low voice, putting newspaper down.

"Well Dean has been dreaming about a demon taking his babies away from him." Sam said trying not into too much detail for Dean's sake. "I don't think these dreams are normal and I'm guessing ever since the babies started to kick he has been getting the nightmares. I'm sure this is all part of the spell the yellow eyed demons casted on him. We should really look into this."

Bobby nodded in approval, "Ok I'm fine with that Sam, we will look into it but firstly, I found a job. I found a new hunt and it's in a town a few hundred miles from here. I'm pretty sure it's a demon. What do ya' say? I need the backup and Rufus can't because he's already working on a werewolf hunt."

"Yeah sure thing Bobby, but let me go tell Dean and we can go first thing in the morning." Sam said already walking slowly towards the stairs.

"Yeah, ok then and tell that boy to take it easy!" Bobby called out from the library.

Sam was going upstairs hearing soft, faint sobs coming from Dean's room. He opened the door finding Dean on his side hugging his knees as much as he can with his belly in the way. He bruised his face softly into the pillow getting it all wet from crying so much.

"Go away Sam, I don't wanna talk to anyone right now!" Dean said weakly into the pillow.

Sam went to sit on the edge of the bed and rubbed his brother's shoulder trying to sooth him. But Dean immediately moved away from his touch.

"Dean it's fine. I promise you, I will never ever bring up the subject again. Bobby and I will just look into it and try to help you and for your children's sake." Sam said in his so called, 'motherly' voice. Dean used to hate it when Sam used that voice on him, but now, it seemed to help. Dean slowly turned his head looking at Sam, revealing his slightly puffy and red eyes.

"You promise Sammy?" Dean asked, gaining a bit of hope.

"I promise. Also there is a hunt Bobby and I have to deal with. You're going to be alone tomorrow, are you ok with it?" Sam asked getting up.

"Yeah sure thing Sammy. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Dean said giving a faint sided-smile.

"Great. Bobby and I are leaving in the morning. Also now you should get some rest. You look like you need it." Sam said from the doorway.

"Sure thing Sam." And with that, Sam left the room and Dean immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: Ok! This chapter is pretty long! Sorry for the delay everyone, I truly am. But, don't worry I will update chapter 8 as soon as possible because what's about to come is kind of big and I can't wait 'till you guys read it! :D Anyway thank you for your patience and please review and tell me what I need to improve or any ideas! :)**

**P.S: Sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 8! Also another long one. Just letting you know I wrote this fic mostly on my iPod (I really hate autocorrect) that's why the grammar was bad in the last chapter. And I wrote it on my iPod because I don't want my family to see what I'm doing, or else I'm busted and mental hospital for me! D: Anyways, I hope you guys love it! :D**

Chapter 8

The next morning came, Sam and Bobby were about to head out to a town in St. Louis, to investigate 7 murders. All victims were tied up and slaughtered to death then dumped in a river. A man who was fishing in that river found 2 bodies rapped in old bloody carpets. After the police came to investigate they found the rest if the bodies about a mile away from the 2 bodies that the fishermen found. The police took the bodies in the lab and found some traces of sulphur on the victim's bodies and that's how Bobby guessed it was a demon's dirty work.

Sam and Bobby were heading downstairs getting ready to leave. They were both wearing black suits, disguising themselves as fake FBI. Dean was comfortably sitting down on the couch, watching TV while eating strawberry and vanilla ice cream from a large tub that was balancing on his belly. He looked at both men then smiled.

"Well, well, well! Someone's looking sharp." Dean smirked then taking another spoon-full of ice cream, moaning silently with pleasure.

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled at what Dean said. He looked at what he was doing and he had to ask, "Since when has your stomach become a mini table?" He chuckled, slipping his blazer on.

"Shut up." Dean said playfully. "Besides, the ice cream is easing my bruises up a bit." He smirked.

Bobby just chuckled at Dean being so bright and happy. He has been like that all morning. Maybe the hormones are giving him a break. But the babies aren't. They still give really hard kicks and still leave bruises. Dean was in so much pain that he literally woke up sobbing quietly so Sam Bobby wouldn't hear him, but still, he tried to hide his pain. He has been all fluffy and joyful the whole morning watching TV have nice conversations while they were all eating breakfast. Sam liked this behaviour, Dean seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

"Ok then! Dean we're leaving. we'll be back as soon as we can. And remember if anything happens, drop everything you're doing and no matter what, you go straight to the panic room. Everything you need for protection is in there." Sam said. Telling Dean what he told him this morning, again.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, "Yeah, Yeah, I know Sam. I'm not stupid. Do you think I would risk going into early labour?"

"Good point. Ok we're leaving. Take care." Sam said from the front door. Both Bobby and Sam left taking the Impala with them.

Dean tried standing up but had a bit of difficulty. After 3 tries he finally managed to stand up. He was walking to the kitchen to get more ice cream and when he reached the counter he felt a slight sharp pain in his lower stomach. He leaned on the counter, rubbing his stomach trying to sooth the uncomfortable pain. He waited until the pain was gone, then proceeded to get his ice cream. He thought it was weird having those pains, but he probably thought it was nothing so he decided to let it go.

But half an hour later, he finished his tub of ice cream and was on the couch watching TV until the sharp pain came back again, only slightly worse painful than before. He hunched forward a little rapping his stomach with both arms, trying to even out his breathing. Right now he was panicking. He had to call Gale, and tell him that he could be going into early labour.

"Oh God! Oh God, no!" He said as he picked up the phone to dial Gale.

'They can't be born now. It's not time yet! They'll die!' Dean thought, panicking.

"_Dr. Gale speaking_." Gale answered after 2 rings.

"Hey, Gale, thank god. It's Dean, I need your help." Dean spoke fast.

"_Calm down, Dean. Tell me what's wrong_." Gale said calmly.

"Well, about half an hour ago I felt this slight sharp pain, but it wasn't that bad, so I ignored it. But half an hour later it came back with a bit more pain. I don't know what's wrong, am I going into labour!?" Dean practically shouted in the phone on the last sentence.

The doctor sighed and chuckled a little into the phone, "_Dean relax, it's nothing. What you're having is Braxton hicks contractions. Knows easily as 'false labor' Now there is nothing to worry about, this is normal for all pregnancies. It happens only when you are about 25 to 28 weeks along. Im guessing you're about 26 and half weeks so yeah, It's just your body getting ready for birth_."

"Are you sure doc? I was so worried for a second there. But why is it so painful?" Dean said rubbing his stomach as the pain came back again but it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

"_Yes I'm sure Dean. And don't worry about the pain. For some..women who get pregnant they either feel the pain of the contractions or they don't even realise it at all. Sometimes it does hurt a lot which is completely normal, considering you are carrying twins, of course it will be a bit more painful. Why don't you go lay in a hot bath for a while? It might ease the pain a little_." Gale suggested.

"Ok doc, thanks a lot." Dean said. They said their good byes and Dean slowly made his way up the stairs to get ready for a hot bath. When he was half way up the stairs one of the boys gave him a really hard kick making him stop and groan a little, one hand gripping on the railing of the stairs and one hand on his stomach.

"Whoa, that's going to leave a big bruise. I swear, you guys are going to have your uncle Sammy's big feet." He chuckled.

He made his way up to the bathroom getting the hot water running. He unbuttoned his red checkered shirt and took it off. He was still wearing his grey t-shirt which was tight around his belly. He lifted the shirt revealing his whole stomach, scrunching his face at bruises that were there. Some were fading and some were still fresh. He saw a new one form from when one of the twins kicked him on the stairs. He winced a little when he rubbed at the big bruise. He gave out a sad sigh, wishing that all this pain would stop. He wished that this pregnancy would at least be as normal as women's pregnancy. But no it's not, because he's Dean Winchester, the freak. He thought to himself with a bit of anger.

He took off the rest of his clothes off and got into the soothing steamed bath. He instantly felt better the moment he stepped in the tub. He sat there closing his eyes relaxing and rubbing his slightly moving stomach. The hot water seemed to relax the twins a little. They weren't kicking that hard and not that much. This made Dean feel so good. This was probably the best and most relaxing day he has had in the past couple of months.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Bobby just arrive at the town in St. Louis. The first place the went to was the police station to take a look at the bodies. It turns out they did have sulphur on their clothing and in their cuts and injuries which was caused by a whip, the forensic told them. So it seemed that they were stretched and whipped to death. It was horrific enough to see the bodies at that state. Sam couldn't bare the images of these poor victims getting tortured alive. It made him sick.

They went further into the investigation, asking relatives and close friends of the victims. They tried everyone but no one knew anything or at least seem weird to Sam and Bobby. But there was actually one person left to talk to. One of the victims, was a female named Laila. The only family she has is her brother Nicolas and he is only one left for Sam and Bobby to talk to. The police gave them his address with no suspicions.

They drove half way across town to get to Nick's house. They arrived at a fairly built white House, it looked pretty neat. Both men walked up the porch and knocked on the frame of the fly screen door. A young looking man opened the wooden door looking at both the guys, with a bit if worry in his eyes.

"Um, can I help you?" The man asked through the fly screen.

Sam and Bobby took out their fake FBI badges and showed them to the man.

"Hi there, I'm Agent Smith, and this is my partner, Agent Richardson. Are you Nicolas Woods, brother of Lilian Woods?" Sam asked, using his serious policeman voice.

"Oh. Uh, yeah...Please come in." Nick said, opening the fly screen door to let them in.

Sam finally got a clear view of the guy. He was an alright looking man in his early 20s, dark brown hair and light green eyes. He looked almost as tall as Dean.

Nick led both both men to the living room to sit down. They all sat down in silence for a few seconds until Sam talked, "We sorry for your loss. But we really need to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

Nick nodded looking at his knees with a sad face.

Bobby nodded, "Do you know anyone who would hold a grudge against Lilian? Like anyone at all?"

Nick looked up, "Um, Not that I know of. Look I don't understand why are you guys here. I've already had this talk with the other police and FBI agents."

"We sorry, but we are just catching up on the case we need as much information as we could get. Now have you ever felt cold spots or smelt something funny in the house?" Sam asked.

Nick gave both of them a really confused look, "No..not that I know of..How would that relate to anything?" He was getting really nervous at this point, and his leg started to bounce up and down. Both Sam and Bobby noticed this and exchanged each other a look.

"Well every detail matters son. We need as much information as we could get" Bobby noticed what Nick was doing and he looked at him with squinty eyes, "Nick, are you alright? You seem...a little nervous.." Bobby pointed out suspiciously.

"Oh...uh...Sorry..Just..oh never mind. But..uh...sorry guys but I have run some errants, if you don't mind.." Nick said getting up.

"Hold on just a second there bud..." Bobby grumbled.

Sam interrupted what Bobby was about to say and quickly said, "Christo."

Nick flinched and his eyes turned fully black, "Oh Winchester! Do you ever keep that big mouth of yours shut!?" The demon growled.

Sam reached out for his gun and shot the demon trying to distract it, but the shot wasn't good enough. The demon in Nick knocked Sam over the couch with an invisible force making his body hit and break the grandfather's clock, knocking him out cold. Bobby called out Sam's name and ran to see if he was still alive. He checked his pulse but it was weak. Bobby gave the demon a death glare and started chanting an exorcism. Before Bobby could even get half way through the exorcism, the demon knocked him out with another invisible force hitting the small table against the wall, landing on top of Sam, out cold.

"Oh you Winchesters will be sorry for what you've done." The demon said coldly.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hahaha I really suck at endings don't I? XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plus I really really need help in picking out baby names! I need 2 boy names, I've already picked out middle names, I just need 2 first names. If you guys have anything please PM me your suggestions! I also tried my best in ****editing this, I think I went over it...3 times? Yeah oh well, next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay! New chapter's up. Sorry I took so long to update, my school holidays just finished :/ Please ignore the spelling mistakes, as said before all written on my iPod, that's why the grammar sucks. But I promise to fix it when I complete the story. Anyway please enjoy and review! :D

Chapter 9

Sam woke up, his whole body aching and head pounding. He squinted his eyes until his vision was almost back to normal. It was very dark where he was and he was tightly tied up. He struggled to escape but it was no use. He looked around and the room and everything was getting much clearer as he squinted. He thinks that he's in a basement until all the memories of what happened earlier came flashing back to him. After remembering what happened he was sure that he was in the basement of the house Nick owned and that the demon possessing him a tied him up down here. He struggled a little more to get out of the tight ropes until he hears noise behind him. It was the sound of footsteps. It was coming closer and closer until the demon in Nicks body walked around Sam facing him with a smile.

"Howdy there Sam!" The demon chuckled.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Sam growled quietly.

"Oh me. I'm the one who's going to kill you and your brother, avenging my father Azazel. You hunters call him yellow eyes, I guess." He chuckled.

"You're his son?" Sam said, horrified.

"Yes, you fool. I'm his one and only son, Naberius." The demon said coldly and proudly.

"Wait...you're the demon who killed all these people! WHY?" Sam yelled, demanding answers.

"I guess I was just bored. I mean, when hunters send most of our asses back to hell, some of us are left alone and we tend to get bored." He chuckled.

"You son of a bitch...These were innocent people!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, yeah innocent people, blah blah blah, heard it millions of times! By the way, how is your brother Dean?" He smirked "Are the twins giving him a hard time as planned?" He smiled to the side.

"As planned? What do you know about that!?" Sam yelled.

"Well the spell my father casted on your brother wasn't just a spell to make him have children. It was also meant to make him suffer. All the power those vessels have are of the spell's job." He smiled. "Now, this is my favourite bit! Once the twins are born, Dean will die, right when the cords are cut! Your brother will push those boys out in the world to fulfil their destiny!" He laughed evilly. "I can't wait until the day they are born. I will watch Dean suffer as I take the vessels away from. I can't wait to see that look of fear on his face."

"You bastard! Go to hell!" Sam growled trying to get out of the tight ropes.

"Been there and it ain't pretty. So I'm going send you there before I got there myself, and I will make sure you suffer!" He yelled.

Naberius went and picked up a large kitchen knife that was laying on the rusty wooden table. He walked up to Sam holding the knife against his neck. The demon was about to slit Sam's throat until a dark figure that was holding a baseball bat, laid a swing on the demons head, causing him to get knocked out cold. The figure came clear into the very little light that was there in basement and Sam managed to get a good glimpse of him.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled out.

"This is why you shouldn't leave an old man in a kitchen full of knives tied up with an ol' rope!" He chuckled.

The demon was groaning trying to get up. Right when he got up, he was about to charge at Bobby until he froze in fear at the sight of old man holding, what seems to be the colt.

"That can't be...It's not real!" Naberius said with terror in his voice but tried to hide it with his creepy grins.

"Oh it's very real. And now it's the perfect time to use it. I hope you rot in hell forever you son of a bitch." With that last sentence Bobby clicked the gun and pulled the trigger, shooting the demon right in the middle of his head causing him to drop dead on the floor with white sparks radiating through his forehead from the effects of the bullet.

"Man that was hell." Bobby said.

"Tell me about. it." Sam said breathing heavily from the attempts of trying to untie himself. "A little help here Bobby?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby and Sam were in the car heading back home. Sam had just explained everything to Bobby about what the demon said. Now they were just worried at how they were going to tell Dean about it and how he would react. One thing for sure, is that he won't take it very well.

They arrived at Bobby's house, parking the Impala safely in the junkyard. They went inside finding Dean in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey guys." Dean smiled when he turned around, but his smiled faded when he saw bruises on Sam's face.

"Oh my, God! What happened?" Dean said, worried.

"We got attacked by a demon. And he wasn't just any demon.." Bobby said, looking at Sam for approval. They both nodded at each other.

"The demon was the yellow eyes' son, Naberius. And you ain't about to like what else I'm about to say." Bobby sighed. "You might want to sit down son."

Dean kept quiet but sat down on the nearest kitchen chair next to him. He looked back and forth at Bobby and Sam with a worried expression, "Well, what's going on?"

"Apparently, Sam was right. Yellow eyes has added an extra spell to the ritual. Once the babies are born you're going to die instantly. He also said that once they are born he come and collect them to fulfill their destiny. But we know that's not going to happen because we killed the bastard."

Dean sat there, putting one of his hands protectively over his stomach. "This can't be happening Bobby! Please tell me that's not true and that this is all just a mean joke!" Dean teared up and quickly got up from his seat. Because he got up to fast he felt light headed and nauseous. He stumbled a little trying to gain his balance.

"Woah! Dean are you ok?" Sam said, holding Dean's arm to support him.

"I don't...feel so well..." Dean said slowly then fainting, falling in Sam's arms. Luckily Sam caught him.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam said softly shaking Dean, while still holding him on the floor.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, let him rest. This was too much to take in for him." Bobby said.

"Ok Bobby. I'd better take him to his bed then." Sam said getting up while supporting Dean, holding his arm around his shoulders. Boy was he heavy!

"Here let me help ya' boy, before you break something." Bobby said supporting Dean's other arm around his shoulder.

They took Dean up to his bedroom and laid him in his bed. Bobby went downstairs to go and get and icepack for Dean's bruises.

Bobby came back in the room with an icepack, "Look Sam, I'm going to do some research and try to see if I can find anything about this. You can stay here and look out for Dean for while. Here is the icepack by the way." He handed Sam the cold icepack.

"Thanks Bobby." Then Bobby left the room.

Sam gently placed the icepack on Dean's stomach, letting the cold ice, ease up the bruises. Sam had the ice on for not even 5 minutes and then he felt a small flutter beneath his fingertips. His eyes became wide and still saw Dean sleeping. He removed the icepack wanting to feel the twins kick. He placed his huge hand over Dean's belly waiting for a few seconds and there it was. A hefty kicked pushed right on Sam's palm. He softly chuckled and smiled but then it faded when he remembered what that demon said to him earlier. Dean would never get to see his boys and it broke his heart. But he was determined to help his brother and he would do anything for him because he loves him.

Sam stayed with Dean until the icepack wasn't really cold anymore and then he went down stairs to Bobby in the library, giving Dean some rest and space.

Dean had been sleeping out for a several hours now. Maybe he was like that because he has been so tired lately. All the back aches and the pain in his feet. It was too much on the poor hunter.

Night time came and Sam went upstairs to Dean's bedroom telling him that Bobby had made dinner. But when he opened the door Dean was still asleep. Sam could tell from the quiet and light snores Dean has at night. He decided to leave Dean for the rest of the night, going him all the sleep he needs.

'Poor thing' Sam thought as he made his way down. He wished thy Dean would just catch a break for once.

A/N: Yeah, yeah! this is probably the crappiest ending to a chapter I've ever written XD I hope y'all enjoyed it though, please leave a review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions for the story, I accept all ideas! :) Also, I really like it when you guys review, it motivates me to write :) xx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter! Sorry or the bad spelling mistakes. I just finished and posted this at 3am right now and I'm so tired! But I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Also! I'd like to thank Lurnar Wolf Maiden, scaryMez101 and silmarlfan1 for helping me with this! Love you all!3**

Chapter 10

Dean is now 7 months pregnant. He has gotten HUGE since last month. His skin was stretching real bad. Luckily Bobby had bought him stretch mark cream, it had helped a lot. His feet were swollen, his waddling was even more pronounced, his back is always arched and aching and he can't walk as much as he used to. The longest he could even stand is not even for ten minutes without his back and feet killing him. He has also been feeling very miserable. When he hit the 6 month mark he was all happy and fluffy (which is totally not Dean Winchester) but after 2 weeks he went back to being hormone crazy. Like the time Sam made a comment about him growing, Dean's hormones had completely taken over him, making him angry then sad then happy again. Worst of all, in his condition he can't even sleep properly. If he sleeps on his back, the twins' weight will be to much for him to breathe. He is getting really sick of everything, he can't take it anymore, he wants the pain to stop.

Today was one of those Sundays, meaning Dean had to go for a check up. Bobby was going with him this time. Sam had to go back to Stanford to meet his friends. Apparently one of them had just recently passed away from a long battle of cancer, so he wanted to pay his respects by attending his funeral.

They all just had breakfast when Sam just got up, "ok well, I'm going now. Dean can I have the keys?" Sam asked. He didn't seem to be in the mood at all, in fact he hid his emotions with a poker face. Dean chose not to question why because he knows Sam wouldn't want to talk about his friend who had passed away.

"Ok Sammy," Dean fished out for his keys from his pocket and handed it to Sam, "please take care of my baby and don't do anything to her." Dean said.

Sam grabbed the keys and gave Dean an emotionless smile, then waked out the front door.

Dean sighed and Bobby shook his head as he leaned on the kitchen counter, "Poor boy. It would be hard to go through what he's going through. I mean first Jess then one of his good friends." The old man sighed.

"Yeah, I feel pretty bad for him." Dean said then the next second he was hissing and grimacing as he rubbed at his lower side of his belly.

"You alright there Dean?" Bobby asked, a tad bit panicked.

"Oh..uh yeah. I'm fine Bobby, just both of them kicked at the same time, that's all." Dean sighed but then he smiled, "do you wanna feel?" He asked.

Bobby's eyes grew wide. Dean had never really asked him that before, but he wanted to take the chance, "oh um..sure thing." He mumbled.

Dean's smile grew wider as he reached and grabbed Bobby's hand and placed it on the side of his round stomach. They waited a few seconds until Bobby felt a tug at his palm and then two more on the same spot. His face clearly filled with awe and his eyes wide. It felt so weird to him, yet beautiful.

"Oh my God Dean...those were a lot of kicks I just received!" Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess their excited to know that their grandpa is around." He smirked.

"Haha yeah...Wait what?" Bobby asked, clearly shocked.

"Do you want to be their grandfather Bobby?" Dean smiled.

"Well...uh...I..yes! Of course Dean. But oh my God, are you sure?" Bobby asked still surprised.

"Well Bobby, you've been so grateful to me since this whole mess started. I mean if it were some stranger who found out about this then I would be some freak on tv. So yeah, Bobby, you deserve to be these kids' grandpa." He smiled with glossy eyes.

Bobby gave out a chuckle, "Yes Dean. I would love to be their grandpa. You and these twins mean a lot to me anyway." He ruffled Dean's hair then picked up the dirty plate to put in the sink to wash.

While Bobby wasn't looking Dean received a hard kick from one of the boys making him want to sob out loud in pain but he held it back because it didn't want Bobby to make a big deal out if it. He was now breaking sweat and was breathing hard.

"Uh...I'm going to go upstairs and lie down. My back's killing me." Dean lied. Yeah, his back was hurting but that kick was hurting more. He just wanted to come up some lame old excuse to get out of the kitchen.

Bobby didn't get the hint that Dean was in pain because he was too busy washing the dishes, "Ok Dean. But I'm going to come back up in an hour or so to tell you to get ready for your appointment."

"Sure thing Bobby!" Dean yelled from the stairs.

Dean made into his room as he was worn out from climbing the stairs. He hated that he wasn't as fit as he used to be. He didn't remember the last time he wasn't aching or worn out every time he just took a simple walk. It made him miserable.

He quickly made it to his bed before his knees buckled from being so tired. He lied down on his right side, which is the most comfortable position he could get in at the moment. He laid his left hand on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles while the twins were settling in him, moving rapidly.

Dean sighed. Yeah he was in pain but he was happy. Happy that he was finally going to get what he's always wanted. A family. He may not live the apple pie life but still, he will finally have a family of his own. He smiled at the thought of 2 little boys running around the salvage yard while Bobby telling them off, saying to be careful not to get hurt.

"You guys have no idea how much I love you." He smiled still rubbing soothing circles on his moving stomach. "I promise to always protect you both. I will even give up hunting just for you." And the he finally got the nap he deserved.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSNSPNSPNSPN

An hour after Dean went to take his nap, Bobby went up stairs to wake him for his appointment. He softly opened the door and found Dean laying on his side with his arms wrapped protectively over his stomach. He smiled at this sight. He really didn't want to wake Dean but he had to.

He gently shook Dean's shoulder causing him to stir awake, "ngh, what's up Bobby?" He yawned.

"It's time for you to get up. We have a doctors appointment to go to." He chuckled.

Dean actually froze for a minute laying on his bed when he realized that he had bruises on his stomach. What was he going to tell Gale? He is a little panicked now.

"Oh uh yeah. Sure just give me five minutes Bobby." He said getting up the bed with difficulty.

Later, they got ready and they were about to head out the door. Bobby stepped out of the front porch steps then Dean came waddling after him, still nervous about the bruises. Right when Dean took his second step off the porch one of babies have him a hard kick, causing his knees to buckle, falling on the stairs. Bobby turned around to a loud thud finding Dean in a fetal position on the stairs wrapping his around his stomach in pain. He groaned really loudly as Bobby came to help him.

"Oh my God! Dean! Are you-" Bobby was interrupted by a voice that came from behind him.

"Step away from him." The deep and rough voice commanded.

Bobby turned around finding a man in a suit, also wearing a tan colored trench coat. "Who the hell are you?" Bobby asked confused and a little tempered. Dean was in too much to pain and still huddled up on the stairs to pay attention before the man answered.

"My name is Castiel...And I'm sent here to help Dean Winchester." He answered bluntly.

"How the hell do you know his name!? And what do you mean sent here?" Bobby demanded, then turned to Dean when he heard him sob loudly in pain. Bobby turned back to where Castiel was standing but the man had disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Bobby said taking a few steps forward until he heard the same voice behind him. He turned around and same trench coated man was bent down next Dean, reaching in to touch his forearm which is still strongly wrapped around his stomach. Dean was still in too much pain to acknowledge this mysterious man.

"Get away from him!" Bobby barked. Walking up to Castiel.

"I will make everything better for you Dean." He whispered. After touching Dean's forearm, a small glimpse of bright blue light went from Castiel to Dean which caused Bobby to freeze in shock. The blue light went through Dean and then disappeared. Dean wasn't in pain anymore, he undid himself from his fetal position and gently stood up from the help of Castiel.

Bobby stood there and both him and Dean were completely shocked. Dean went to put his hand on his stomach but something didn't feel right...there was no pain on his stretched skin. He quickly lifted a bit of his shirt up revealing absolute clear slightly tanned skin. The bruises were gone completely. He pulled his shirt down again really confused.

"Wh...who are you?" Dean asked still shocked.

The trench coated man turned to face Dean with a serious look, "My name is Castiel...and I'm an Angel of The Lord. And I have come to tell you everything you need to know...Dean Winchester."

**A/N: WHEW! End of chapter guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but I really hope you enjoyed it! And yay! Castiel has made an appearance! *confeti* hahahaha. I will try and update soon but for now please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating, I was really sick and bedridden for a week :( but a little you treat for you guys; this chapter is VERY long! I hope y'all enjoy :)**

Chapter 11 

"My name is Castiel...and I'm an Angel of The Lord. And I have come to tell you everything you need to know...Dean Winchester."

"An...angle? Tell me everything?...wait tell me about what?" Dean asked with stupidity, thinking that this "angel" knows nothing.

"Do not pretend Dean. I'm an angel and I know everything about what's going on with you." Castiel replied as Dean put his hand protectively over his stomach.

"Why are you here?" Bobby growled.

"I'm here by order of God, to protect Dean Winchester, for he carries the vessels of the archangels Michael and Lucifer." Castiel simply replied.

"What, so you're like my guardian angel or something?"

"Yes. I guess that is a way that you can put it." Castiel replied.

"And you...you healed me...my bruises are gone and they don't kick as hard anymore." Dean pointed out in awe.

"Ah, yes about that. When the yellow eyed demon did the fertility spell on you, he also put a spell to give the vessels a power that is black magic, causing the carrier to get weakened. But I have gotten rid of it, you will carry out your children to full term with no troubles now." Castiel explained.

"Thank you..I guess. Well it doesn't really help the back pain." Dean chuckled placing his hand on the arch of his lower back.

"Of course it won't. That is just a normal symptom of pregnancy." Castiel unnecessarily answered.

"I was being sarcastic." Dean mumbled quietly enough so Castiel doesn't hear him.

"I just got off the phone with Gale. I told him that you can't come because of some family business. So you're going to have to go next week." Bobby said as he entered the living room where Dean sat on the couch and Castiel standing up next to old coffee table.

"Thanks Bobby. Ok now Castiel..I want you to tell me everything that I need to know." Dean pointed.

"Well Dean, we, angels, have been told that two new special lives had been created. And those 2 lives are Michael and Lucifer's true vessels. But Dean I assume you know the rest of this story and I'm now going to tell you my actually purpose for being here." Castiel said, sitting down on the table. "If Michael and Lucifer do not find a vessel, many bad things can happen on this earth. As you know, signs of the apocalypse, would be things like rising of the witness, and the four horsemen. They are normal signs, but if there is no battle between the 2 archangels as destiny says, all humanity will be in danger either way. And it's very possible that demons will be after you because you are the chosen carrier."

"Wait..so you're saying the angels that my sons are vessels for, will battle? On earth?" Dean chocked out and Castiel nodded.

"Wait, if the angels are going to battle, wouldn't they roast half the planet because..well maybe because they're angels with such power? Are you crazy!?" Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's all in the prophecy, it's all destiny. Also 12 years after your children are born, they will be sent to heaven to get trained." Castiel stated.

Dean's eyes had gone wide, with confusion and anger "12 years old? To train at that age!?" He yelled.

Castiel slightly tilted his head in confusion, "But Dean, you must know that the boys will be trained until they are old enough for Michael and Lucifer. But they need to give permission to the angels, for them to take over their bodies no matter what."

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm allowing that! I love these little guys to bits and I can't just give them away like that when they're young! I'm sorry Cas, but I'm not going to agree with this." Dean yelled, worriedly. The twins sensed his distress, causing both of them to kick at the same time. He slightly winced, rubbing small circles on his stomach. The kicks weren't as painful as they used to be. They just feel like painless tugs. It was a relief to him.

"Dean, that is not your decision to make. It's the vessels'." Castiel replied, slightly annoyed.

"I don't care." Dean growled, "I will find a way."

"Guys take it easy for a moment! Is there anything else we should be knowing?" Bobby asked as Dean calmed down a little.

"Well I'm actually sent to protect the carrier of the vessels - Dean, not the children exactly. But there is this angel -well archangel. His name is Gabriel. He is the angel of children. He helps women, or in some cases, you Dean, with the duration of the pregnancy after they are past the 8th month. He will come to you and will be helping you throughout the birth as well, just like a midwife. He tends to special children like yours." Castiel said.

Dean froze for a moment, "B..birth? W..what exactly do you mean by that?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

Bobby mentally kicked himself, 'crap! I forgot to tell Dean about the birth!'

"Ah yes, the birth. Dean I know this would be hard for me to say, but not only will you carry the vessels, but you will also give birth to them the natural way...like women." Castiel said, slightly smiling at Dean's reaction.

"What!? How is that even possible!? There is no...you know...hole or anything!" Dean couldn't believe he just said that.

"Well at sometime, later in the pregnancy, you will have..an opening. It will appear a few weeks before it's time." Castiel blurted out with no emotion.

"Are you saying that in going to have a God damn vagina!?" Dean cried out. Bobby could not help but chuckle.

"No Dean. Not a women's...vagina. Just an opening that will give you the chance to push the babies out. But it won't last, it comes then goes after the birth." Castiel said. Dean was obviously taking this, not too well.

"Oh my God! I think I'm going to be sick!" Dean yelled.

_'How the hell is that still even freakin' possible!?'_ He thought to himself.

Bobby couldn't help but laugh out loud at Dean's reaction.

"Dean, I must also tell you something important. Because I'm your, what you would say "guardian angel", you can now call for me whenever you are in trouble of in desperate need of help. Just pray to me and I will be there."

"Um..thank you Cas.." Dean muttered.

"I guess everything is fine now, I must carry out my duties." Before Dean could even blink Castiel disappeared with a fluttering sound.

"Did he just disappear into thin air!?" Bobby said, shocked at the angel's abilities.

Night had come, and Bobby and Dean hadn't heard of the trench coated angle, Castiel since he made that unexpected visit.

Dean really didn't have much to do, he just sat in the kitchen talking to Bobby about the beat up cars in the yard while the old man was cooking dinner.

"So you got anymore cars to fix for people this week?" Dean asked as he sipped some orange juice from a big glass cup.

"Nope. And it seems that I have the week off. It would be great to finally get some time for my old self." He chuckled.

Bobby got two plates of spaghetti and placed then in the table. Boy did it smell nice!

"Uh..Bobby? Can you please pass me the apple sauce?" He smiled.

"Wow Boy, these cravings you're getting are startin' to really gross me out!" Bobby chuckled as he passed Dean the apple sauce bottle from the fridge.

"Hey old man! Don't blame me! It's these little monsters that are making these gross looking foods taste delicious. And I actually don't mind." Dean smirked. He got the bottle and squirted a whole blob of apple sauce on his dinner. Bobby grimaces as he did so.

Dean and Bobby talked for a couple of hours while happily having dinner. But who knew? That night can turn out to be one of the worst nights for Dean.

It was dark out. The salvage yard was dead silent. Only the moonlight flashing its light on the old beat up cars, reflecting its white beauty. You can only hear some crickets and the soft cool breeze of the night.

The silence of the night was interrupted with a diesel engine grumbling into the drive way of Bobby's house. It was the impala and inside it, a drunken Sam. Surprisingly he did manage not to crash the damn car while drunk driving, or else Dean would have killed him.

He stumbled out of the car, nearly tripping over while holding an empty bottle of whiskey. He looked at the bottle in awe and like a drunk, he was angry because it was empty, so he threw it on concrete the causing it to shatter in to sharp pieces.

He stumbled in the house, finding Dean and Bobby in the library, who researching for hunts that Bobby and Sam would go on sometime. Dean was just helping, obviously not going to go on any hunts.

"Sam..hey! I thought you were supposed to be back on Saturday. Today's Thursday." Dean said, a little confused.

"I decided to leave early." Sam replied with a grumpy tone. He walked a little closer in to the library, with slightly uneven steps.

"Have you been drinking?" Bobby grumbled.

"Why do you care old man?" Sam hissed.

"Boy, don't you dare use that tone with me!" Bobby yelled quickly getting up.

"Who are you to tell me what to do! You're not my father!" Sam shouted.

"Guys, seriously stop! Please!" Dean pleaded.

"I'm so sick of this act of yours Bobby! Just stop pretending! You not and never will be my father!" Sam coldly yelled.

_'Where was all this coming from? What's happening_!?' Dean thought, worriedly.

Bobby was clearly pissed off by Sam's behavior, "Well it's not my fault he isn't with us anymore!"

"Sam! Stop this! What has gotten into you!?" Dean said, upset and still confused.

"Dean! You shut your damn mouth! You're the reason why my life is like this, you're the reason why my girlfriend, the one I loved, is now dead! You came to me that night for one lousy ghost hunt, and over back home finding her dead on the ceiling! If you hadn't come, I would have protected her! But you made things worse Dean!" Sam shouted, coldly. "It's enough that I've lost her and now I've lost one of the closest friends I've ever had!"

Dean was completely and utterly shocked. He can't believe Sam, his little brother, the one he'd been protecting since he was four, had said this to him. After what he's done for him, "S..Sammy..?" Dean's said as his voice cracked a little.

_Ok, now he's taken it way to far._

"You son of a BITCH! How dare you say that to your own brother! The one who practically raise you since you were just a baby! He has done nothing more than protect you all his life, keeping you alive! What has gotten into you!" Bobby shouted right at Sam's face.

"He practically raised me you say? Oh yeah, great job Dean! And looking I turned out to be!" Sam pointed at himself. "You know what Dean? You don't deserve those twins, you might as well give them up for adoption because look how I turned out, because of you! Look at the life we have!" Sam shouted in a more colder tone.

"How dare you!" Bobby shouted. With a blink of an eye, he walked up to Sam, punching him in the face. The fist making full hard contact with the soft skin if his cheek, knocking him on the floor, making him moan in pain.

"What the hell Bobby!" Sam said as he was lying down in pain, that radiated his face.

Dean in the other hand was trying his best not to cry his eyes out. He kept it in. He actually managed to not sob out, just a few tear drops fell down his face then furiously wiped them away with the sleeve of his oversized sweater.

"Dean-"

"No Bobby! He...he's right." Dean said, interrupting the old man.

"Boy, don't you dare say that this drunk of a kid is right! He ain't right!" Bobby protested.

"But he is Bobby! Look at how we turned out! Look at how screwed up our lives are! And I will probably screw my own sons' lives too. They don't deserve to live like this, they deserve a happy life with a happy family!" Dean shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. "If I keep this up, I'm going to be just like my father Bobby! I can't risk that!"

Dean gave one last look to Sam, who was laying on the floor still in pain, then quickly waddled to his bedroom, slamming the door and locking himself in.

Bobby was now furious. He looked at Sam then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up by force.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER! Do you realize what you have done to your older brother! Do you realize how much you have just broken him! I don't think he will ever be the same after this night!" Bobby shouted.

Sam just stood with an annoyed Bitch-face look, not saying a word.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me carefully! I want you to pack them duffel bags and head out that door! After what you've done, I don't think Dean would want to see you for a week!" He growled poking Sam, trying to get his point across.

Sam was now annoyed, "You can't do that to me old man!" He spat.

"Who said? This is my house, not yours and I make the orders around here! Now go pack, and get out of here!" Bobby said, with no regret.

Sam gave the old hunter a death glare and walked off to his room packing with no choice.

Bobby was waiting at the front door as Sam made his way down the stairs, holding a full duffel bag. Just before went out the door, he gave Bobby a look of guilt.

Bobby realized what Sam meant with that look but he still had no choice, "Im sorry Sam. But you have to give it a few days at least."

Sam shamefully nodded and walked out the door. Just as Bobby closed the door, Sam turned around and gave one last look at the old house, all the guilt taking over him now.

He walked over to an old but still working truck and got in it. At least Bobby was nice enough to give him something to drive.

A week had gone by and Sam had kept his distance from Bobby's house, only giving phone calls, apologizing over and over again for everything he had done. Bobby said to give Dean a little bit more time because of what happened, he had really broken the poor guy.

Today was a Sunday and Dean and Bobby were on their way to Gale's clinic. They parked in the empty driveway, getting out of the impala.

As Dean and Bobby got out of the car, Bobby's cellphone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Singer speaking." He said.

As the faint and distorted voice muffled on the phone, Bobby was listening to person on the other side until he finally spoke.

"Yeah I'm near there...wait you want me to come now? I'm sort of busy...Jesus Christ...fine I'll be there as soon as possible." Bobby said then hanging up the phone. Dean was still there, his swollen feet and arching back starting to ache from standing for too long.

"That was Caleb. He said that his car broke down in the middle of the road near here and he needs help." Bobby said as he gave Dean a small wince and an apologetic smile.

Dean saw the look on Bobby's and rolled his eyes, "it's ok Bobby, you can go. I won't mind." He said. Dean was a little upset that Bobby can't come to see the sonogram with him but he really didn't mind. "Just be back in an hour to pick me up, ok Bobby?"

"Sure thing boy." Bobby said as he got in the car.

Bobby drove off and Dean went inside.

"Hey Dean! I see it's just you three today." He chuckled.

"Yeah just me and the twins. Bobby was going to tag along but something came up." He chuckled.

"Oh well, maybe next time. Let's get started shall we?" Gale said as he led Dean to the room.

"There they are." Gale said as he moved the wand near Dean's belly button. "You look about 33 weeks along. One more week and you'll hit the 8 month mark."

"Wow...it's getting close now.." Dean said, a little nervous.

"It sure is! Ah, Dean I wanted to talk to you about the delivery." Gale cleared his throat. "Since you're a male and I don't think you have the right parts for this, so I was maybe thinking you'd like to do a C-section?"

Dean gave a nervous laugh at the doctor but he had something that he really needed to say, "well doc...I've never really told anyone this but, I think you might want to hold that idea..I sort of have..an opening." Dean blushed.

Gale's eyed went wide, "Well...I guess we don't have to worry about what I said...but tell me more about this 'opening'." Gale crossed his arms.

"Well, I was told that I would get it when it's near my due date and it's just meant to help me give birth naturally." Dean said, but mumbled the last few words.

"Hm..I see." Gale nodded. "May I take a look?" Gale asked.

Dean looked up at him with big eyes, not knowing hay to say so he just slightly nodded.

Dean took his pants and boxers off as Gale placed a white sheet over him, just for the sake of his privacy.

"Ok Dean just lift your knees up and spread your legs a little, so I can get a better look." Gale said as he slipped his white latex gloves on.

Dean did as he was told, trying not show any signs of embarrassment. I mean come on, Gale's a doctor, he can trust him.

Gale observed the opening for a few minutes then took his latex gloves off. "Well it's defiantly an opening that connects to the womb, where the twins are."

Dean nodded and put his clothes back on as the doctor explained everything.

"Since we're not doing a C-section, this is going to be a lot easier and there is going to be less risk. I don't think we can deliver the twins here because my clinic is usually full all week and we don't know, exactly when your due date is. So I'm going to have you to come to my home, where I have a room full of supplies that I will need. It's just like a hospital room, only in a house." Gale explained.

"Sure thing doc. Is there anything else I should know? Like when do you think I'm due?" Dean asked.

"Well, since your carrying twins, you are more likely to go in labour earlier than a one baby pregnancy. I'd say your due date would be in 2-4 weeks. And don't worry if you go into early labour, your children will be fully developed in a week or so. Now what I want you to do for the remaining weeks is lay off your feet the whole time. Don't walk or strain yourself too much. And if you have bad cramps of anything just take a hot bath, it will soothe the pain."

"Thanks a lot doc. I'll keep that in mind." Dean said as he and the doctor walked to the front door.

"That's great, you call me when anything happens and I'll get everything ready. I gotta head home now, I'll see you later, Dean." Gale said as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

"See ya doc." Dean waved.

The doctor got into his car and left in a hurry.

Dean was sitting outside on the clinic's porch waiting for Bobby to come pick him up. He had rung him and told him to pick him up. The old man replied saying that he was only 15 minutes away.

"Ouch!" Dean said as he rubbed his swollen stomach. "Gosh, even though Cas healed me, you guys still kick hard!" He chuckled.

Dean sat there waiting and waiting until he saw an old rusted truck pull in to the driveway. It was one of Bobby's beat up but still working trucks. But one thing about it is that Bobby was not in it. It was Sam.

"Sam!?" Dean called out as he stood up.

Sam got out of the truck and walked up to Dean. Dean didn't know what to say but he took a step backwards from Sam.

"Dean, wait! Please just let me explain." Sam pleaded as he moved a little close to Dean.

"What is there to explain Sam! You've done enough explaining as it is! And how did you know where I was!" Dean shouted.

"You weren't at Bobby's so I came here." Sam answered. "Please Dean, I'm so sorry. I was drunk and I swear I didn't mean any of it."

"No Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean, You do deserve those boys and I swear you will be a great father to them. It's not your fault that we were raised the way we were, it was dad's! He went out on hunts while you were the one that stayed with me and took care of me. You were more of a dad than our father ever was, Dean." Sam explained with a pleading look. "Please Dean, forgive me, I have made mistakes."

Dean stared at Sam, face already tear stained. "Sammy.." He sobbed.

"Oh, Dean..." Sam said as he reached in and hugged his big brother. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I was so scared Sam...Scared that I would be like dad..abandoning my children..." He said between choked sobs.

"There is no way you will ever be like dad. Never." Sam soothed. "You will be the greatest dad that these two boys can have."

"Th..thank you Sammy." Dean hiccuped. In return, Sam softly rubbed his back, trying to get him to stop crying a little.

Dean was still sobbing softly into Sam's chest as they both heard a truck come into the driveway near them. It was Bobby.

He got out of the car with a small smile on his face, "I see you two have talked."

Dean softly pulled away from the hug and wiped away his tears with his sweater. His green eyes were blood shot and his nose red from the sniffling.

"I guess everything is ok now." Dean said as he smiled with his tear stained face.

"Let's go home you guys. I still have to catch Sam up on what's been happening all week." Bobby chuckled.

"Catch me up? What happened you guys?" Sam questioned.

Dean rolled his eyes and gave a soft laugh, "It's a long story."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! And I hope you will enjoy the next chapter because a special someone is going to be in it! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updating...again. I've been so busy with school and blah blah blah. You don't want to hear me complain. So I hope you guys like this chapter, it seriously came out of no where. It's 2 am at the moment and I just wrote this all in one go (well half actually). I hope it isn't too bad for you guys but please Enjoy! :3**

Chapter 12

"Angles!?" Sam called out, as he paced in the library. Dean and Bobby were seated as Bobby chuckled at Sam's reactions.

"Yes, Sammy. Angels." Dean answers with one of his famous smirks.

Dean and Bobby explained Sam about the angels and the apocalypse. He was quite surprised and is really eager to meet one of the angels.

"Dean...the angels...what are they like?" Sam asked.

"Well Sam, would you like to see for yourself?" Dean chuckled. Sam's eyes had immediately gone puppy-eyes wide, "Ye..yes!" He stuttered happily.

Dean cleared his throat as he looked up at the ceiling, "Uh..Castiel? If you can hear me, can you please come down here?"

'God I hope this freakin' works' Dean thought.

Sam heard a flutter behind him. The younger hunter turned around and looked at a trench coated figure.

"You called for me. Is there something wrong Dean?." Castiel asked before Sam could get a chance to speak, "you must be Sam Winchester." The angels smiled. "It's a pleasure to have finally meet you." Castiel said with his rough voice.

"Oh my God...you're an angel..?" Sam stuttered.

"Well of course I am." The angel replied with no emotion.

"It's really great to meet you..Castiel." Sam said as he held his hand out to shake the angel's hand.

Castiel slightly tilted his head at Sam's way of greeting him. He awkwardly shook Sam's hand in return. It was the first time that the angel had shook anyone's hand before.

"Well, if nothing seems to be wrong around here, I must go and carry out my other orders. But Dean, there is something that I must notify you of. Tomorrow you will be exactly 8 months along, meaning you will be expecting a visitor soon." Castiel notified.

Before anyone could even blink, the trench coated angel quickly disappeared with a fluttering noise.

"Well that escalated quickly." Bobby said a few moments later, then Sam scoffed in return.

* * *

The next morning came and as usual, Dean was having a lot of difficulty getting out his bed, trying his best to make his trip to the bathroom. "I swear, some morning, I'm going to pee myself because of you guys." He grunted, finally getting up, holing his lower stomach.

After Dean did his business in the bathroom, he wen't to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush. He squeezed a decent amount of toothpaste on his brush then as he looked up at the mirror to brush his teeth he saw a man standing behind him.

"Well, Howdy there!" The man gleefully said.

Dean immediately flinched as he panted quickly from the shock. He quickly turned around facing this mysterious man, "Who the hell are you!? Where did you come from!? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dean shouted. God, he hoped that Sam and Bobby didn't hear him. He was so startled that the twins were rapidly moving around inside him and kicking him hard. It made him feel slightly dizzy, so he leaned a little on the bathroom sink.

"Oh Dean-o. Didn't Castiel tell you?" The man said.

"Wait...you're an angel?" Dean said, still startled.

"Yes! My name is Gabriel and I'm here to protect your vessels. Now can we please get out of this bathroom? I think it's better to talk in the library." He smirked as he quickly disappeared before Dean could even respond.

_'Gosh, do angels always do that?'_ he mentally growled as he slipped his sweats on.

Dean waddled downstairs, finding the angel, quietly looking outside the library window. The vessel that Gabriel was possessing was pretty short. He had long, golden-brown hair that was neatly brushed back. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a button up red shirt with a muddy green jacket, and he always has a wicked side-smile on his face, every time he speaks.

"It's finally nice to meet you Dean Winchester." Gabriel said as he turned facing Dean, who sat heavily on the chair. "You know, heaven has been talking about you a lot lately. The great hunter, Dean Winchester, _carrying_ the vessels of Michael and Lucifer! I was really excited when they told me I had to be your children's guardian angel. And boy, will this be fun." He chuckled.

Dean rolled his eyes, "So what are you going to be doing the whole time?"

"Well, I'm going to be...like a mid-wife. I will be there when something's wrong or when it's time for the birth. Also I won't just be around for the duration of your pregnancy, I will be your children's guardian angel until they are old enough to take care of themselves." He smiled.

Just when Dean was about to say something, Sam came down the stairs still looking groggy from waking up, "Woah! Who are you!?" Sam said, snapping out of his groggy state.

"Relax Sam, he's the angel that Cas told us about." Dean explained.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry for the disrespect." Sam said with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok Kid-o. Hey you guys got any candy bars around here?" Gabriel asked, looking around the room.

"Uh no, sorry. But we got ice cream." Sam shrugged, but immediately regretted saying that.

"Hey! You lay off my ice cream! Or I will seriously chop your hands off. Bitch." Dean said playfully.

Sam scoffed, "Ha! Jerk."

Gabriel, let out a small laugh, "I guess I'm get going before you two kill each other. I got some stuff to carry out anyway. But Dean, if anything goes on, just call for me and Cassie ok?"

"Cassie?" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah, a little nickname I picked for Cas. He gets annoyed every time I call him that, but I know he loves it. Well I'm off you two." Then with a fluttering noise, Gabriel disappeared.

"I'm going to go and wake up Bobby, then start breakfast." Sam announced a few moments later, as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah sure thing 'cause I'm starving!" Dean said getting up. "God darn it I have to pee again." He hissed. He got up and waddled to the bathroom as quick as he could. before he could have an accident.

* * *

Little did anyone know, there was a middle aged, bald man in a black suit standing outside the library window. He shook his head and spoke, "So that's the famous Dean Winchester, that everyone's talking about. Wait, until I get my hands on him." He chuckled. Then quickly, in the blink of an eye, disappeared with a fluttering noise.

**A/N: Well here ya go! I added my all-time favourite Supernatural character to the story :3 I hope you liked it, sorry if it's not as good as the other chapters, but I promise it will get good. Please don't forget to review! I really like it when you guys review, because it keeps me writing the story :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. I actually feel bad because I've been such a lazy ass. But hey, this chapter is the longest chapter that I've ever written! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it because this is the last chapter ;)**

**Also thank you MishaIsMyCastiel for the beta! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**So yeah, enjoy and Merry Christmas! :D**

Chapter 13

Castiel awaits at an abandoned wood chipping factory for his expected visitor. He walks around, looking at the shattered windows, and at the pigeons flying from it. As the pigeons flew, he heard a familiar flutter behind him.

"Castiel." A man's voice sounding slightly older than Cas's called out.

Castiel turned around and eyed the man who was well dressed in a black suit. The man looked older than Castiel. He was a bit chubby and was almost bald with white hair.

"Zachariah." Said Castiel, nodding to greet the angel.

"You called for me Castiel. What can I do for you?" Zach said with a straight face and a dull tone. It was almost like Cas'.

"I called you here to tell you about my charge...Dean Winchester-"

"Ahh yes, the great Dean Winchester." Zach interrupted. "You know, everyone's still talking about him up there." he said, pointing up to the ceiling.

"As I was saying, I know it's not my duty to place orders but I must insist on something. The vessels should not be taken away from Dean Winchester. It is not right, they are a part of him, and he has grown a strong bond with them." Castiel blurted out.

"What do you mean Castiel?" Zach frowned.

"The twins shouldn't be taken at such a young age, to get trained. It isn't right." He replied, firmly.

Zach shrugged and nodded, "Well, I don't think that will ever happen, Castiel. I am your boss and you will obey my orders that were passed down to me. The vessels will be taken from him no matter what the reason."

"But it isn't right Zachariah. You don't understand the pain and emotion that the humans go through when it comes to loss of their loved ones." Cas said, almost to the point of yelling.

"Why do you care? What does it matter to you, Castiel? Why would you care about these filthy animals' feelings? It's enough that we have to serve most of them!" Zach shouted.

"You will never understand. The time I have spent around the Winchesters in the past week, has changed the way I think of these 'animals'. They are not who you think they are. Not all humans are evil. Most are good, and try their best to protect their loved ones."

"What is the matter with you Castiel? You have grown weak, and you're getting weaker the more time you spend with those Winchesters." The angel spat. "You have grown a too strong bond with those humans and now you leave me no choice." he smirked as he reached his pocket, taking out a silver blade.

Castiel was aware of Zach's action, and so he took out his silver blade. "Don't do this Zach." He said getting ready for a sudden attack.

"Sorry brother, but you leave me no choice." the angel said, rushing towards Castiel holding the blade up.

Zach reached to stab Cas in the chest but Cas quickly dodged, grabbing Zach's arm, trying to stab him. Zach turned around before Cas could stab him, and pushed him away. They both looked at each other with fierce eyes, and at the same time, they rushed at each other. They both grabbed each other's shoulders pushing at one another. Zach over powered Cas and pushed him first, causing him to lose his balance. Zach rushed once again at Castiel trying to take a stab, but as he pushed Castiel onto the ground, the trench coated angel grabbed Zach's arm, trying to stop him from stabbing him. Unfortunately Castiel wasn't as strong as Zach, so Zach got a chance to stab Castiel in the stomach, causing his knees to buckle.

Castiel managed to push Zach off of him, and get a chance to look at his wound. He opened up his trench coat and black suit revealing a small wound which glowed a bright blue light through the hole in his suit's white shirt. Thank God it was only a shallow wound.

"ENOUGH!" Zach growled. "You have done enough Castiel. You're to be punished for what you've done!"

"What are you going to do?" Castiel questioned in weak tone.

"I will send you somewhere, where no one will find you, and where you can't escape. Especially with that wound of yours." Zach smirked. With that, he snapped his fingers and Cas was gone.

_This is bad_

* * *

It was night time back at Bobby's, and Dean was sitting in the kitchen reading his dad's journal and drinking some apple juice. He seemed to crave anything that had apple in it a lot. Especially pie.

Sam and Bobby were out, hunting a werewolf in Ohio. Dean hated that he could go but of course, he had no choice.

He was also so bored all the time; he had nothing do at all. He had been reading his dad's journal the whole time for the 3rd time that night. He was getting pretty frustrated from reading the same old crap about creatures that they've hunted all their lives over and over again. Staying inside a house for a whole 9 months wasn't a fun as expected. Dean needed human contact. He needed to go out for a bit. He wished that he would go to the bar like he used to and pick up some hot chicks. But at least on the bright side, he had the house to himself.

Dean let out a frustrated huff, angrily shutting the journal. He got up slowly, and waddled to the library, looking for more stuff to do or probably read. He reached in for what looked like Bobby's journal; he's never really read Bobby's Journal before.

"Why not?" he shrugged, holding the old thing in his hands. It was a pretty rough book, covered in leather which seemed to be decades old. He sat on the chair, in front of the desk and started reading.

After about 15 minutes of going through the old coffee-stained like pages of Bobby's journal, Dean was pretty surprised. There was more stuff in there than in his dad's journal, like different type of ancient gods and other ghost like creatures that he's never heard of before. He continued reading for a while more, until he heard the familiar fluttering noise. At first he guessed it was Cas or Gabe, but he guessed wrong.

"Hello, Dean Winchester." Zach greeted with a side smile.

Dean, with his usual hunter instincts, grabbed the knife that lay on the library's desk, getting ready for any attack, "Who are you?" He growled, slowly getting up.

"Mother of God, you are huge! Well, considering that you're carrying twins…" Zach chuckled.

"Answer me! Who are you?" he growled once more, tightening his grip on the knife.

"My name is Zachariah. I'm an angel. Also known as the one who makes the orders around here." He answered with a dull tone.

"Wait, so you're like Cas's boss or something?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, and I'm the one who told Castiel to become your guardian angel. But I don't think that's happening anymore." He chuckled darkly.

"What? Why? What have you done to Cas?!" Dean shouted, tightening the grip on the blade.

"Oh Cas? I sent that stubborn fiend far, far away. And it seems like no one else is here to protect you." He smirked.

"I have Gabriel. I can always call for him." Dean smirked.

"You do that, and there'll be consequences." He stated coldly. "You see Dean, I'm an angel. Angels are supposed to carry out orders from God. And what Cas was doing, was disobeying his orders. So I had to punish him." As he talked, he took slow steps towards Dean, slightly trying to reach for him, "But me," He gestured himself, "I must follow my orders, meaning you will do as I say, and if you ever do anything to stop that, I will kill you and these vessels." He said coldly, putting his right hand flat on Dean's belly.

Dean immediately backed away from Zach's touch, holding the knife up, "You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

"Oh yes I would. It wouldn't matter anyway. Heaven can always create new vessels. There is always a way Dean." He smiled darkly.

"You're such a filthy human. It wasn't the happiest moment for me when heaven started ordering us around, telling us that we need to protect you and these vessels. You're weak, hunter or not, you'll always be weak. I still don't understand why we have to waste our time on beings like you." He said in a colder tone.

Zach reached in for the sliver blade that he used in today's earlier battle between him and Castiel. It had dried blood at the tip of it. Dean guessing that it was Cas's blood, felt sorry for the poor guy. He slowly reached Dean with the knife, tracing it along his stomach, making Dean shiver hard.

"So weak...so vulnerable. I could just easily kill you right now." He said, pressing the blade hard against Dean's stomach. It wasn't hard enough to make him bleed, but it was hard enough to make him whimper slightly. The twins seemed to react to the blade pressing against their mother's tight skin, giving a series of hard kicks causing Dean to wince in pain.

Before Zach could do anything further with the knife, Dean violently pushed him away. He pushed Zach hard enough to cause him to slightly lose his balance. Dean reached in with his knife and stabbed Zachariah in the back. That obviously didn't work, considering he was a powerful angel.

"Get away from me!" Dean cried. He quickly made a run for his bedroom upstairs. Luckily Zach was still trying to get the blade out of his back. It gave Dean more of a chance to make a run for it.

As quick as Dean's body would let him, he rushed to his bedroom and locked the door. Before he did anything else, he grabbed the chalk on his bedside table and started drawing symbols around the walls of his room. The symbols were enochian and they are meant to keep angels away. It's like a salt line to keep demons out, except that it's for angels.

_'God, what would I do if Cas hadn't thought me those,'_he thought, after he finished drawing the last enochian symbol on the dirty window.

Five minutes passed and there seemed to be no sign of Zach. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted.

Right after sitting down, he got a sudden wave of uncomfortable pain in his lower stomach. He winced slightly, rubbing the sore area, "Hey! Quit it you two" he said, thinking it was the twins.

An hour had passed and the pains in Dean's stomach were getting worse. He walked to the bathroom, still wincing in pain as he went to refresh himself. He splashed his face with water, and then looked into the mirror. All of a sudden, a huge wave of pain radiated through his stomach. He let out a cry of pain and hissed as he doubled over.

Dean started to pant as he panicked. He tried his best to keep calm, taking deep breaths until the pain would go away.

"What's going on?" He whispered, with a panicked tone.

Dean slowly walked to his bed and lay on his side. He took long breaths, rubbing small circles on the side of his stomach. Another wave of pain struck again, making him groan. The pain was pretty intense, it made him face the pillow and groan even more.

After several deep breaths and some fallen tears, the pain went away, but then his back began to ache, so he got up using the bedside table for support. After two tries he finally managed to get on his feet. He started to walk around the room for a while, rubbing the arch of his back, trying to soothe the pain.

"I hope that angel dude is gone" he said as he stood at a window which had and enochian sigil on it.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm trickle down his pants. He looked down and saw a wet, dark patch on his sweats.

"Oh God, no no no no! Please not now!" He panicked.

After a second of panicking, a bigger wave of pain hit is belly, causing him to cry out as his knees buckled. Dean sat against the wall holding his now rock hard belly as he breathed through the pain.

"Cas! Gabriel! Anyone! Please, help!" Dean cried out as the pain lessened.

A few minutes later Dean heard crashing and banging downstairs. It sounded like someone was having a heck of a fight down there.

"Please let it be Gabe or Cas. Please let it be Gabe or Cas." Dean whimpered. The twins were rapidly moving and kicking him hard, making it a little more difficult for him to manage through the pain.

"Oh god no!" Dean grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as another contraction took its hold causing Dean agony. Dean's breathing had now become hitched and labored and he was sweating furiously. He let out a sigh of relief as the pain had gotten weaker and weaker.

Dean sat there in the quiet room; the only sound heard was his heavy breathing. The small silence was broken by a sound of footsteps, coming towards Dean's room. The footsteps stopped right at Dean's door. Dean swallowed hard, hoping that it wasn't Zach.

"Dean! Dean! Are you in there!?" Asked the voice, along with banging on the door.

"Gabriel?" Dean called out.

"Yes it's me! Can you let me in? I can't get through for some reason." Gabriel said from the other side of the door.

"Just hold on a second." Dean grunted, struggling to get up from the floor as he used the ledge of the window for support.

Before another contraction could make its appearance, Dean waddled as quickly as he could to the wooden door and rubbed off some of the enochian symbols from the door, allowing Gabriel to pass through.

Dean opened the door leaning on the frame as he saw a shocked Gabriel in front of him.

"Oh my God Dean! You're in labour!" Gabriel furiously shouted. "If it wasn't for Zach, this wouldn't have happened to you!" He said angrily. Dean had never seen Gabe this mad before. It was actually kind of scary. Usually he would be joyfully jumping around, eating candy bars all day acting immature.

"Could we forget about Zach and please help me." Dean said right before crying out in pain as a huge contraction caused his knees to buckle, again. Luckily, Gabriel was there to catch him.

"Woah Dean, take it easy. Just breathe ok? Where are Sam and Bobby? They should be here, and Cas! God, where is Cas, I can't sense him anywhere. And what was Zach doing here! Had to smite that bastard, he nearly killed me when I flew in!" Gabe blurted out.

Dean took a few more deep breaths before he could answer, "Sam and Bobby are out hunting a werewolf and Cas...I don't know. Zach said something about punishing him by sending him far away. I don't know!" Dean groaned. "Look, none of this freakin' matters right now, I need you to get me to Gale and I need you to get me to him now!" Dean growled.

"Ok, ok. Just take it easy alright? I'll zap ya' right to him and then you'll be able to see your baby boys!" He chuckled, having that goofy smile on his face, as he carried Dean with no struggle.

Dean only managed a small smile before his face got scrunched up in pain again, gripping tightly on Gabriel's shoulder. Both men disappeared with a flutter.

* * *

It was eleven thirty at night, going on twelve, and Gale was sitting at his desk, in his office, inside his house. He was drinking a glass of whiskey while going through some of his patients' files. It had been an exhausting day at the clinic. He's glad that he decided to close a little earlier than usual.

After looking at the last file, Gale finished the last sip of his whiskey and put everything neatly in his drawer. He got up from his black leather seat and gave a full stretch, popping all the bones in his back. Gale walked to the big window that was behind his desk. His house was a pretty big house. Almost like a mansion. It had a lot of fancy objects in it that made it look like a rich person's house. That's what you get for getting a medical degree.

Just as he was about to turn around for another round of whiskey, he heard a flutter of wings. He was started by the noise, and so he quickly turned around to reach for the gun under his desk but he realized that he didn't need the gun.

It was Dean, being held in Gabriel's arm. He is sweating even harder than before, and was constantly whimpering or growling in pain as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Gale called out as he ran towards them.

"He's in labour and I think it's nearly time." Gabriel said.

"I see. Ok just quickly follow me. I have the room ready for him." The doc said firmly, not looking as he led the way.

"Argh! God damn it!" Dean groaned. "It hurts even more than before!"

"I know Dean. It's ok, you're going to be just fine." Gabriel soothed.

Gale led Gabriel into a room which looked almost like a hospital room. It had the hospital bed and a table filled with equipment that Gale would need to help Dean with the birth.

"Just lay him down here." Gale said as he went slip on some scrubs.

"Dean, listen. If anything goes wrong I won't be able to heal you-"

"What!? What do you mean?" Dean interrupted.

"Can you let me finish? Look, it's not my place to do that, it's Castiel's. It's against what I do." He said softly. "Right now, I have to go and get Castiel, Sam and Bobby. I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"Ok." Dean whispered. "Just be quick. _P__lease_..."

"I promise." Gabriel said, and then disappeared.

"Ok Dean, I need to see how much you've dilated. I'm going to strip your pants and jacket off and we'll just leave you with your shirt ok?" Gale calmly said as he put some latex gloves on.

Dean nodded weakly as he struggled to get his jacket off. At the same time, Gale stripped Dean of his sweats and spread a white sheet over him for the sake of his privacy. After placing the sheet, the doc took a quick look.

"Ok so I'm guessing that your water has already broken and you are about 7cm dilated. Have you been timing between contractions?" The doctor asked, not taking his eyes off Dean's lower bits.

Dean groaned before he could answer, "I really haven't really been able to keep track of time since I've been in pain the whole time. But I'm guessing 10-15 minutes."

"It's getting close. I'm guessing it's nearly time to push Dean." Gale smiled, as he gently tapped Dean's bent knee.

Dean was really excited but scared at the same time. He was going to hold his sons for the first time, but he didn't want to have this moment without his family being there.

'Oh God, where are they?' He thought with panic.

Half an hour had passed and Dean's back started to ache after the second contraction he got from when he first arrived. Gale had attached two heart monitors for the twins just in case anything happens. Dean found it uncomfortable but he knew that it was needed.

Dean's back was getting worse, so he decided to sit up until another contraction would take him down again. He rubbed the sore spots on his lower back until he felt another contraction build up. He couldn't sit up anymore; he had to lay back down, grimacing and groaning in pain as he waited out the contraction.

"Hey Dean, you doing ok?" Gale said as he walked in the room.

"You seriously did not just ask that question!" Dean growled, holding his hard stomach as the contraction passed.

"Relax Dean, just breathe. You won't be able to manage through the pain if you keep stressing like that. Now I'm going to take another look down there to see how you're progressing." The doctor said as he lifted the white sheet. "You're 9cm dilated. Getting pretty close. Whenever you have the feel to push, you let me know."

Dean nodded as Gale walked out of the hospital-like room.

Dean was uncomfortable again, so he lay on his side this time, placing the extra pillow underneath his belly. He can hear the quiet beeps of the heart monitors, monitoring the babies' hearts. It made him smile and more excited at the thought of seeing his sons soon.

Dean sat there, in that position for a few seconds until he broke down. He silently sobbed into the pillow trying not to make a lot of noise. He couldn't take it anymore, he was in so much pain and he was scared. What if something goes wrong with the babies? And he didn't want to do this alone! He wanted Sammy and Bobby next to him. He really hopes that Gabriel will be back soon.

It had been another half hour and Dean was now fully dilated.

"Dean, you can start pushing now when you need to." Gale said, getting prepared.

All of a sudden, Dean did actually have an urge to bear down. "Oh God, now I need to really push." Dean said, sitting himself up against the bed.

"Take it easy Dean. You can start pushing but when I count to ten, you have to stop pushing or else you can cause damage." Gale warned.

Dean didn't even bother answering; he just pulled himself up and started bearing down, pushing with all his strength. As he pushed he let out a short, loud cry.

"8...9...10. Ok Dean, you can stop pushing now."

Dean let himself relax on the bed, gasping for air like as if he hasn't taken a breath in years. Just before another contraction came he heard a flutter of wings in the room.

"Sam! Bobby!" Dean cried out.

"Oh my God Dean! Are you ok?" Sam said, walking to Dean's left side of the bed.

"Sam...it hurts so much..." Dean sobbed.

"It's ok Dean, I'm here now. You'll be just fine." Sam soothed, as he held Dean's hand, who squeezed hard in return.  
Without a warning for Gale, Dean started bearing down as hard as he could because of the massive contraction that took over.

"Woah, take it easy Dean! You'll hurt yourself." Gale said, as he tried to widen the opening so it would be easier for Dean.

"Where is Gabriel? And Cas? Are they ok?" Dean worryingly asked. He was getting so stressed right now. He was already feeling severally tired and his breathing had begun to hitch.

"Dean, relax. Gabriel went to look for Cas. They will be here as soon as they can." Bobby said, trying to calm Dean down.

"Ok Dean, we need one big push to get the head through, ok?"

"I can't. It hurts so much and I'm too tired!" Dean cried.

"I know you are Dean. But do this for your sons. You're about to see your firstborn and I'm sure you can manage just one push." Gale encouraged.

"Come on Dean. You can do this." Sam said, smiling.

Dean had never been in more pain in his life. Hunter or not, this was probably the most painful moment for him. Now he knew how women felt!

He took one big breath and started to push as hard as he could. He then let out a piercing scream as he pushed with even more force. The baby's head was too big for him to handle. He felt something slip from underneath as he plopped back down on the bead, gasping for more air as he sweat even more.

"Nearly there Dean. The head's out, but just one last push and you'll meet your baby boy! Just take a minute to rest" Gale smiled.

"Dean you're doing really great. I'm so proud of you man." Sam smiled, "But dude, you gotta realize that you've broken my hand here." He laughed and so did Bobby.

"Hey! Quiet old man!" Sam playfully yelled, making Bobby laugh even more.

"Sorry Sam." Dean huffed. Another wave of contraction made it's way and it made Dean groan as he squeezed Sam's hand even tighter. Without saying anything, he pushed as hard as he could.

"There we go. One shoulder's out Dean!" Gale said, "Keep pushing."

Dean let out an even more piercing scream as the baby slipped free into Gale's hands along with some red fluids. He relaxed back down on the bed, letting the tears flow from his eyes.

Just a few moments later, desperate screams filled the room. Dean's eyes went wide at the sound of his son screaming for his mother.

"Here is your first baby boy, Dean." he smiled, as he cut the cord. "And he's perfectly healthy." Gale said, placing the birth covered baby on Dean's stomach. Without saying anything, Dean desperately reached out and held his crying baby boy to his chest. The infant screamed for a few seconds but when Dean held him closely to his chest, he became quiet.

"Hey there little guy." He whispered.

Dean almost felt another urge to push with the contraction that was about to come, "Here, take him." Dean said, handing the baby over to Bobby. "But not too far." he said with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry, boy. He's just right over here. I'm just going to clean him up." he reassured.

"Dean. Are you ready to push now?" Gale asked.

Dean quickly nodded, spreading and bending his knees even more, so it would help him out a bit more this time. He took a deep breath and groaned as he pushed as hard as he could. He squeezed Sam's hand so tight, causing his young brother to grimace.

"There we go Dean. You can stop pushing now. You're doing fantastic." Gale encouraged, widening the gap for the baby's head to pass easily.

Dean's breathing was uneven and the exhaustion has caused him to go pale. He is sweating a lot and he was really tired. He doesn't think he can handle this anymore.

"Dean, come on. You have to start pushing if you want to meet your second son." Sam encouraged. "I wanna meet my nephew too you know."

"I don't think I can do it anymore Sammy. It hurts so much!" Dean sobbed.

"Dean, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you have to realize that your son is waiting for his brother to come out. You know you need him Dean and he needs you."

Dean took one look at Sam then at the doctor. A tear dropped onto his cheek as he took a deep breath and began to push. He groaned, and let out another scream as the baby's head was going through.

"Dean, you can stop pushing now. The baby's head is out." Gale said, not looking up. "You're nearly there. This will be much easier now because your opening is slightly stretched from when you birthed your first son."

Not even ten seconds later Dean began pushing as hard as he could.

"Woah Dean! Take it easy, you can really hurt yourself!" Gale warned.  
Dean didn't listen; he just kept pushing until something at last slipped out. "I want him out now!" He shouted.

"That's it Dean. Stop pushing you'll wear yourself out even more. But don't worry, just one more push Dean. Just one more."

"You hear that Dean? He's nearly here. You'll be able to hold him in you me arms really soon." Sam smiled a goofy smile. But when he took a better look at Dean, his smiled got wiped off his face. Dean was extremely pale and he looked like he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

"Shit!" Gale shouted.

Panic was now rising within Sam, "What!? What is it?" He nearly shouted.

"Dean's bleeding! And he's bleeding a lot! The baby is tearing him and I need it out right now so I can stitch him up and stop the bleeding." He said in a rush. "Don't let him sleep! I have to get the things I need." The doc said, getting up from the stool. He went to one of the big drawers that were against the wall and took out a zip locked bag filled with the equipment he needs.

"Dean! Dean look at me. Don't fall asleep. Don't you dare fall asleep Dean!" Sam said, softly slapping his older brother's face. "Oh God, Gabriel! Cas! Where are you!?" Sam shouted.

There was no response. Not flutter of wings. Just the sound of babies screaming, calling for their mother.

"Sam. I need you to encourage Dean to push. If we don't get this baby out, then this can end very badly." He firmly said in a doctor's tone. "If he can just push out the second shoulder, I can fix him up."

Sam nodded then looked over to Dean who struggled to keep his eyes open. "Dean, listen to me. You have to give one last push, ok? Do it for your son's sake. Dean look at me!" Sam said, using "big brother" mode on Dean.

"Sammy...I can't...I'm too tired." Dean whispered.

"Dean you can't sleep right now! You're in a high risk. Please, Dean. I'm begging you, just one last push." Sam pleaded.

Dean started to let the tears roll down his face, "O..ok Sammy." He whispered in a desperate tone.

Dean slowly propped himself up, and Sam decided to help by sitting on the bed behind his big brother, so Dean could lean on him for support.

"Ok Dean, on three. One..two..three..push!" Sam said, as Dean squeezed both his hands.

Dean let out the loudest pain filled scream he has ever let out in his entire life. The baby was so big that it tore him slightly more, causing him to continuously bleed. The baby slipped free into Gale's hands along with a gush if red fluids and blood. Dean let himself go limp in Sam's chest, panting hard and slowly falling asleep.

Gale cut the cord and handed the baby over to Bobby who was waiting there the whole time after caring for the other baby. He took the infant to the other side of the room to get him cleaned up.

Three minutes later, Gale was still struggling to stop the bleeding. "Damn it! Sam, the bleeding isn't stopping!"

"S..Sammy?" Dean whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"Dean, don't worry I'm right here." Sam quietly answered. Dean was as pale as ever. He was losing a lot of blood and he was almost limp on the bed.

"God damn it! GABRIEL! CAS!" Sam shouted at the ceiling. There was still no response.

At this point, Sam started to sob. He sat in the bed beside Dean and held his hand and sobbed on it, quietly begging for Gabriel or Cas to come.

"Sam...I can't stop the bleeding...I'm so sorry."

"No..God, no.." Sam cried, with his shoulders shaking. Dean's hands were now completely limp. He was almost gone. Just a very weak pulse. He never got the chance to see his boys.

For about a minute there was complete silence. The only sounds were babies whimpering and Sam's almost silent sobs. The silence was broken with a flutter of wings. Sam look up with a tear stained face and wide eyes, and was so happy to see the two angels.

"Gabriel! Cas! You guys, please...Help him. His pulse is really low and he's going to die, please help him!" Sam pleaded, desperately.

"Sam, take it easy. Cas will heal him. Everything will be just fine." The angel reassured.

"You're right. There is still a pulse, but very weak." Cas stated. He reached and placed a hand over Dean's barely rising chest and a small ray of light appeared from Cas' arm and went straight into Dean.

Moments later, Dean woke with a small gasp. He panted hard as the original color in his face started to come back. He looked around, shocked but smiling as he was happy to see Cas and Gabriel finally come back. When everything started to come back to him, the smile faded from his face.

"Where are my babies!?" He cried.

"Dean!" Bobby said. He was coming over to Dean's bed, holding two small bundles in his arms. Both the twins were wrapped in white fluffy blankets as they had light blue baby-sized beanies on. They looked adorable - in Bobby's opinion.

"Relax son. I was just cleanin' them up." Bobby said, happily.

The old man handed over the two babies one at a time into Dean's desperately awaiting arms. Dean took his firstborn son and moved a bit of the blanket from his face.

The baby boy had a little pink face. He was sleeping until he started squirming when Dean took the blanket off his face.

"He's so beautiful.." Dean whispered.

"Here's your other tiny bundle of joy." Bobby said, handing over the second born baby to Dean.

Everyone gathered around, looking at Dean, who was enjoying his time with his baby boys.

"Cas...thank you so much. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here to heal me-"

Cas interrupted, "Dean, there is no need for thanks. I am an angel that is to look over you, it is my duty." He said proudly. Dean had just smiled in return.

"I can't believe this actually happened." Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Pretty amazing of you ask me." Bobby chuckled. "Hey Dean, what are you going to name them?"

Dean looked up at everyone, all eager for an answer. Dean had the biggest smile on his face and couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Well This one here..." He said, slightly holding up his first born, "Is Daniel Tristan Winchester. And this one is Adrian Robert Winchester." He smiled, looking at Bobby for his reaction.

"Dean...I-"

"It's ok Bobby. You don't have to say anything. You've been pretty good to me throughout this whole thing, and I thought that it was totally worth it." Dean smiled.

"Congrats Dean. I'm really happy for you. You finally got a family of your own man." Sam said, patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sam."

Adrian started to squirm in his father's arm. He let out a small whimper as Dean looked at him in slight worry. But his expression changed when his son opened up his eyes.

Adrian had the most beautiful honey green eyes that Dean had ever seen. He couldn't help but smile and be happy.

"He's got your eyes Dean!" Gabriel excitingly said. "I wonder when Daniel is going to open his!"

Dean had a small starring contest with Adrian. His eyes were so amazing; Dean couldn't take his eyes of him, until Daniel began to squirm in his arm too and then he opened his eyes. Daniel's eyes were exactly the same color as Adrian's. They were both the same and they were both beautiful.

Dean finally took one deep breath and spoke, "Thanks so much for everything doc."

"It's no problem Dean. Everything seems to fine. Everyone's healthy, but you might be a bit sore for a few of days."

"Totally not looking forward to that." He grumbled.

Today was the happiest day if Dean Winchester's life. He has everything he needs, his own family, and the people that he is closest to the most. What more could he ask for?

**A/N: I hope you guys loved it. And I hope you're looking forward to the _last _chapter of this story. Please don't forget to Review and tell my what you think! :D**


End file.
